Jake's Shadows of the Past
by cdbazemore98
Summary: When Jake finds a journal washed up on shore, he discovers that it belonged to his mother, whom he never met. At first he's thrilled to learn about her, but then finds his life falling to pieces when he discovers a horrifying truth...
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! I have returned with a brand new story for November. This is actually one of two stories I'll be doing this month. For this one, it'll be sad, dramatic, violent, and pretty angst. It might be my most dark story.**

 **This story is also inspired by a dream I had some time ago. Jake finds out about his parents, and discovers something truly terrifying. What is it? You'll have to find out as you read. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story will contain profanity, violence, certain references, mentions of cutting, and child abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Prologue

"I... I was weak!"

"Jake... Jake, please listen to us..."

"I refuse to listen to YOU!" Jake pointed the dagger in Izzy's direction, "This... this is ALL your fault!" He hissed in a deep rasp.

Cubby whimpered, "J-J-Jake... please don't hurt us..."

"Yeah, matey." Skully added, "We only want to help ya-"

"You mean just like how you helped me _before_! When... _**he**_ took me away..." Jake had hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at his former crewmates.

Peter then stepped forward, "Now, Jake. You know we would've helped you if we could-"

"You could've stop him... you could've stopped him!" The pirate boy growled, "But you just watched... watched as he TOOK ME AWAY!"

His friends looked at him in sorrow. Oh how they all wanted to embrace him in a hug Izzy especially. But the way he was acting, it looked like didn't want a hug.

That's when a shadowey figure walked up behind Jake, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, children. But Jake belongs to me... he is mine... mine forever."

Izzy and Cubby held each other in fear, while Peter growled at the figure, who smirked down at Jake.

"It's too late..." Jake added, "Too late to save me now... you have no idea how much pain I've been suffering..." He then held the dagger to his throat, "And it's time you see it all..."

Silently and slowly, he dragged the dagger along his neck, blood trailing behind.

 **... Yikes.**

 **Looks like we're already getting into the dark stuff. Poor Jake is clearly suffering here. But why is he suffering? Next chapter we'll go back in time to see how all this happened. Until the first official chapter, I shall see you guys another time. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: Some of Jake's dialogue here is referenced and inspired by a certain and more recent 'Jacksepticeye' video on YouTube. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

**So... yeah... I've having a LOT of major hardships lately, but with the help of friends, peers, and family, I've been making it through, and it won't stop me from writing and working on my stories. Because I care about you guys. Plus, I'm trying to get back on track with updating, since I have a lot planned for this year.**

 **So anyways...**

 **Welcome my friends, to the first official chapter of JSOTP. Here, we'll get a flashback/dream, and see what Captain Jake and his crew are up to for today. Plus, Jake has a talk with Wendy about this dream. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: An ordinary day (And strange dream)

 _"My precious little boy... one day if you should find my journal... I hope you read ever single page of my adventures with your father..."_

 _A woman sat at a desk, writing in a book. As she did, she looked down at the baby in a basket, who looked up back at her with his little green eyes. The woman smiled back, "I wish I could take care of you longer... but it's not safe on this ship... not anymore."_

 _She picked up the baby and kissed him on the forehead, "But one day, should I still be living... we will see each other again... but if not... then I hope that you shall meet your father someday... and if you do... you will bond... live with him..."_

 _With those words written in her book, she closed it as she looked down at her baby, shedding a tear, "I love you so much, darling... and I'll never forget you..."_

 _Placing the baby back in the basket, she carried it outside, onto the deck of the ship. Looking around, she hunched over the edge and placed the basket on a raft on the water. She pushed it gently, and watched as her child floated along the sea._

 _"Goodbye, Jacob... I love you..."_

 _As she turned, she was face to face with a shadowed figure, "Katrina!" He growled, "Where is that child?"_

 _"I sent him away, dear..." Katrina told him, "It's not safe here... I just want him to be where he can be protected."_

 _"So you thought you could keep him away from me?!" The man glared as his lover, "You're only trying to protect him from me!"_

 _Katrina glared back, "I had to. Your temper would be dangerous around Jacob..."_

 _The man growled again and turned away, "Well... you may have the upperhand now... but I will find our son... and when I do... he will be mine."_

 _With that, he walked away, as his lover watched him go, "I hope that you would have changed by then..."  
_ Jake woke up.

Opening his eyes, he looked around, before sighing. He was having that same dream again. The one where a woman was letting her baby floated in the ocean so he'll be 'safe'.

The pirate boy didn't understand why the woman would abandoned her child like that, even if she wanted him to be protected.

And he also didn't understand why she felt that the baby had to be protected from his own father. Was he cruel or hateful to the baby?

Jake would probably never know... but he decided to not let that bother him, for now. Because, he had a fun filled day as a Captain with his mateys, especially since a few special friends were visiting Never Land, after a tour of their hideout of course.

The young captain slipped out of his bed, and to the bathroom for a quick bath. Afterwards, he put on his Captain attire and met his friends in the dining room, where breakfast was served, "Good morning, sleepy head!" Izzy greeted sweetly.

"Well, look who decided to awake from the dead." Skully chuckled.

"You know, Jake. You've been sleeping in a lot." Cubby pointed out, "Usually, you're up before we are."

Jake had to agree, for it was true. He was usually the first one up in the morning, "I guess you're right. I'm not sure why I'm sleeping so late in the mornings."

That's what he wanted them to think. He didn't want his mateys to know of his strange dreams just yet.

"Well, now that you're up. Help yourself to some breakfast." Izzy told him, "I'm going off to London to get Wendy and her brothers for our adventure. I'll be right back."

With that, she walked out of the room. As for Jake, he took hold of his plate, and began eating, still having his dream on his mind. _There's something about those dreams that I can't seem to figure out... who is that woman? Who is that man? And most importantly... who is that baby?_

Cubby seemed to take notice of Jake's deep in thought look and asked, "Hey, Jake. What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, uh... nothing..." Jake replied quickly, before stuffing his face with eggs.

"You sure. It looked like you have something on your mind there." Skully added.

"Well... it's just personal stuff..." Jake added when he swallowed his eggs, "Nothing to worry about."

In his mind though, he was worried. He didn't know why, but he was.

Soon after breakfast was over, the boys went outside to await Izzy's return with the Darlings. Soon enough, she did return... but with only one Darling.

"Ahoy, Wendy." Jake greeted, looking around, "Where's John and Michael?"

The teenage girl sighed, "Well, it appeared that both John and Michael have come down with the flu today. They were sad they couldn't come to Never Land, but they told me to go on without them, for they didn't me to miss out on any fun."

"Oh, that's too bad. We hope they feel better."

"I do too."

"But don't worry. With what we have planned today, it'll be a story worth telling to your brothers." Jake assured her. Wendy smiled when he said that, "I see. That's a wonderful idea, Jake."

"Now! I believe it's time we gave you a tour of our hideout."

"Just like you promised, Captain."

With that, the tour began. For the most part, Jake had showed Wendy the main stuff, like their treasure room, bedroom, where they do studies, and everything else a pirate could have in a hideout. When they got to Bucky's grotto, their trusty ship ringed his bell as a way of greeting Wendy.

"And hello to you too, Bucky." Wendy greeted back.

"Well, that's out hideout." Jake said, ending the tour, "What do you think?"

The girl smiled, "Oh, it's the most interesting hideout I've ever been in. Maybe even better than Peter's." She admitted, "But don't tell him I said that."

Jake chuckled, "My lips are sealed, Wendy Bird." But now... he had a question, "Um... Wendy, can I ask you something... privately?"

Izzy, Cubby, and Skully looked at one another, and quickly left, for they knew if Jake wanted privacy, they had to leave. As for Wendy, she nodded, "Why, of course, Jake. Whatever do you need?"

"Well... it's about these dreams I've been having. You see..." He ushered her to walk with him until they were in a secure place where no one would hear them, "I've been having these dreams... these dreams of this lady putting her baby in a basket, and letting it float off in the ocean... she says she's trying to protect the baby... from his father, I guess..."

Wendy looked shocked, "Oh my... what an interesting dream."

Jake nodded, "I know... but for some reason... it feels like it really happened. And as if... I know that lady... and maybe that man... and maybe that baby."

"If I didn't know any better, Jake, I'd say that it's possible that the baby... might be you." Wendy suggested, "Do you remember anything about your life before you came to Never Land... before you met Peter."

The young pirate boy thought about it for a moment. To be honestly, he had no memories at all about his life before becoming a part of the pirate crew he leads now, "Gosh... I can't remember anything..."

"Then perhaps the woman in your dreams is the mother who send her child off floating on the ocean." Wendy suggested again.

"I guess... but why?"

"Didn't you say for protection?"

"Maybe. But why would she send me off like that... no... I don't believe it... unless there's proof, I won't believe it..."

Jake was being serious here. He refused to believe he was abandoned as a baby. There's no way that could be true... could it? There was no way that he would have a mother who abandoned him.

No way.

"I have to find out. Dig a little deeper into this... there's no way I could have been abandoned..." He said, "And if so... why?"

"I'm sure you'll find out about your heritage sooner or later, Jake. It's always a good thing to learn about where you came from." Wendy told him with a smile. She was right, as Jake smiled back. He had always wondered where he came from. In fact, he and his mateys always wondered where they all came from.

Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"You have a good point, Wendy. I think it's time I finally learn about my real parents, who they are, and where they are now." The young leader said.

Wendy smiled brighter, "That's the spirit!"

"I'm glad we had this talk, Wendy. I'll see to it that I learn something new."

 _I hope that if I ever meet my real Mom and Dad... I hope they're nice..._

 **I know this wasn't very long, but I've been rather stumped for this story, so I know you'll understand. Next chapter will definitely be longer... I hope. We'll see Jake doing some investigating about his family history, and he'll even ask someone about this as well. So, until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2: Visions & Questions

**Hey, everyone. It's time for another chapter of JSOTP. This is where Jake starts to have memory flashbacks, visions, and decides asks Peter about his past and what he knows about his real parents. Will Peter deliver, or is he as clueless as Jake? You'll have to read to find out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Flashbacks & Questions

They day went about as planned. After showing Wendy around the hideout, they all decided to take a stroll around Never Land to pass the time. Peter Pan was to meet them there, for he had gifts for all of them when he arrived.

"Oh, I do certaintly look forward to Peter's arrival." Wendy said as they walked.

Izzy and Cubby nodded, "Yeah, Peter's always full of surprises." Cubby added.

"Especially if it's something you'd never expect." Izzy also added.

"I hope it involves crackers." Skully squawked.

But as for Jake, he was in his own thoughts, too much to even listen to the conversation his friends were having. He was thinking to what Wendy was telling him, about his past, his dreams, and if he should explore where he came from.

Was he really abandoned as a baby?

Was his mother trying to protect him from his own father?

Who was his mother?

Who was his father?

 _"If you and that damn brat of yours ever try to leave me, I'll make sure to kill you and force him to watch you die slowly and painfully!"_

Who said that?

Suddenly, Jake started to see a vision... a vision of a shadowy figure pointing a dagger at a young woman, saying that sentence. The woman looked frightened as she held a blue bundle in her arms. From what Jake could see, they were on a ship, as the woman was leaning towards the edge of it.

 _"Please, Graham. Jacob needs his mother."_ The woman whimpered.

 _"If you promise to stay with me, he will keep his mother."_ The man growled.

Jacob?

The baby had the same name as him.

Now that was interesting. Jake was starting to believe that maybe it was true... maybe he was the baby in his dreams. And apparently his parents names were Katrina and Graham.

"Hey, Jake. What do you think Peter is gonna give us as a surprise?" One of his mateys asked. He couldn't tell who is was, for he was still deep in thought about his current situation.

When he didn't answer, Izzy spoke up, "Jake!"

"Oh, huh?" He finally paid attention as he looked up, "What is it?" He asked.

"We just wanted to know what you think Peter's surprise is gonna be." Cubby asked.

Normally, Jake would've gave a happy response, but because of focusing more on his past, his response; "I don't know. Don't really care, but I'm sure it'll be nice, or something."

It was a nonchalant answer, and it surprised his crewmates and Wendy. Never had Jake ever had much less care about Peter's surprises. If anything, he'd be the most excited whenever his idol would come to Never Land to visit. Now it's like he couldn't give a codfish.

In fact, he had been acting a little differently lately.

And although it confused them, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully brushed it off as they followed their leader and friend towards Mermaid Lagoon. As for Wendy, she had an idea as to why Jake was acting this way, especially after their private conversation earlier.

After a moment of silence, Jake turned to his friends, "Uh guys, I have a question. Have you ever wondered about... your past? I mean, do you know who your parents are?"

Izzy and Cubby looked at one another. Neither of them ever thought about where they came from, before they ever came to Never Land. Nor have they ever considered researching it. "Gosh, Jake. I sure don't remember." Izzy said.

"Neither do I." Cubby added.

Jake frowned, "Well... I've been curious as to what my past was like, and I'm gonna find out. The first thing I'm going to do is ask Peter. He has to know something. After all, he's the one who found us all... right?"

Their fearless leader had a fair point there. With that, the crew and Wendy continued to make their way to Mermaid Lagoon, where they were greeted by the beautiful, yet slightly vain mermaids, "Ahoy, ladies." Jake greeted.

"Hello, Jake!" Said one of them.

Wendy was slightly hesitate to get near the mermaid, mostly because of her last experience with them. But nevertheless, she gathered up enough courage to wave hello, to which they waved back sweetly. At least they seemed nicer this time.

That's when mersisters, Marina and Stormy, popped up, "Ahoy, mateys!" Marina greeted.

"It's so nice to see you here." Stormy added.

"Hi, girls! We're waiting for Peter to arrive. He says that he's got surprises for all of us!" Jake explained, "That is, if he comes."

"Cocka doodle doo!"

As if on cue, the said boy was flying towards them, "And here he comes now!" Wendy exclaims with excitement.

Peter landed on a rock with a bright smile, "Ahoy, my friends. Boy, have I got some gifts for you?" He greeted with a chuckle, pulling out a bag. Everyone gathered around, eager to know what he had in store.

"First, for the lovely ladies of Never Land, beautiful jewel necklaces from the Isles of... well, jewels." Peter reached into the bag to pull out jewels for each of the girls, whom thanked him for the lovely gifts.

"For Cubby, a brand new map, so you can find more treasure." He handed Cubby a big map of Never Land, showing all kinds of places to look for treasure. The small pirate boy was amazed, "Wow, thanks, Peter."

"For Skully... a box of crackers. Only the finest taste you can find." He handed the parrot a box of the delicious treats. "I was hoping you'd have crackers." Skully said with happiness.

Peter smiled, before turning to Jake, "And for you, Jake... I saved the best for last." He reached to the very bottom of the bag... and pulled out a dark blue book of some sort. "I found this wordless book, and I thought that a pirate captain could use a journal... you know, to write his thoughts in it. So I'm giving this to you..."

Jake took the book and stared at it. It had the same colors as his captain coat.

A perfect match.

The pirate boy looked up at his friend and smiled, "Shiver me timbers... thanks, Peter. I love it. And... I'll keep it forever." He said, before asking a question, "Uh, Peter... can I talk to you... privately?"

Peter looked at Jake with slight confusion, but nodded, "Sure, Jake."

With that, the boy led the older boy away from the others, to a secret grotto on the other side of the lagoon.

 _"When the boy grows up... I will show him true discipline, and he will learn very quickly to respect me and abide by my rules."_

 _"You will do no such thing. Communication is a much better way to get through to him."_

 _"Such nonsense, Katrina. That boy will be ruled by my iron fist if I have anything to say about it. And if you have a problem with it, you can leave! But wait, you can't because I'll kill you if you do!"_

Jake groaned as he got another vision. This time, the man was arguing with the woman about how to raise their baby. Jake could see that the woman's stomach was bloated, so she must have been pregnant at the time.

"So, uh, Peter... I wanted to ask... how did you find me? I mean, have you met my real parents?"

Peter frowned when he was asked this. To be truthful, he had NO idea on who Jake's parents were, "Honestly, I don't know. All I remember is finding you... in the Never Sea in a basket... a helpless little baby."

Jake froze.

So it was true.

He _was_ abandoned as a baby.

His _mother_ abandoned him.

He couldn't believe it.

It was true.

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked.

"Just curious, I guess..."

"Well, I remember when I first found you. I was just flying around, when I noticed a small bundle just floating in the ocean. You were in it, and you weren't very happy..."

 _Peter was flying around Never Land with Tinker Bell, looking for something to do. He had already messed around with Captain Hook, told stories to the mermaids, and had a hunt with the Indians... now he was just bored._

 _"Ya know, Tink. Things haven't been too magical lately." He admitted to his fairy friend, who just shrugged, "I just want something to happen. I want to find something. I just want something to cry out to me... like a baby!"_

 _As if on cue, the duo heard... crying._

 _The sounds of a baby weeping in the distance._

 _Instantly, Peter flew in the direction of the crying, with Tink flying after, leaving a trail of pixie dust. The boy looked down on the island to locate the source of the sound, until he noticed a small basket floating on the edge of the beach._

 _"Is that... a baby?"_

 _Peter flew down to get a closer look, and noticed that it was indeed a baby boy. With jet black hair, and eyes as green as emeralds. The child was sobbing softly as he shook his fists a little. Peter was a little unsure of what to do, but Tinker Bell urges him to pick him up and calm him down._

 _And pick him up he did, "Hey, little matey. Don't cry. I've got you..."_

 _The baby then looked up at him, and ceased his sobbing a bit to smile. Peter smiled back, "Hey, you're kinda cute. You got a name?" He asked, even know he knew the infant couldn't talk._

 _That's when Tinker Bell saw something in the basket and picked it up, showing it to Peter, who read it, "'Please take care of my little Jacob. He is in need of protection, for he is in danger. Should he reunite with his father, you must return Jacob to him as custody. God Bless- Katrina DeFlora.'"_

 _He looked back at little Jacob, and smiled a little more, "Well, then, I guess you're sticking with me, Jacob. You can be my next Lost Boy... or even better, a pirate."_

 _Jacob cooed as he reached out towards Peter's face, to which the boy chuckled, "C'mon... let's go back to my hideout... Jake."_

"At first, I wasn't sure what to do with you, but Tinker Bell helped me out, and look at how you turned out now. A pirate captain." Peter finished.

After that explanation, Jake began to wonder his life would have been like if he had stayed with his parents. Would he still be a pirate? Or would he be treated differently than he is now?

And more importantly, how would he turn out if he were raised by his parents?

"Well... thanks for telling me, Peter."

"Anytime, Jake. And remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for ya. I will never let anything happen to you. You will stay on Pirate Island. I promise. I give you my word even."

Jake smiled. He felt a little better now that he was reassured. Peter was like their child guardian, watching over him and his crew even when he wasn't there. But still, he was rather curious to learn about his past...

And little did he know, was that when Peter told him the story of when he found him... he didn't mention the note left by his mother in the basket.

Later that night...

 _I wonder... who were you, Mom? Where are you? And what about you, Dad? Where are you? Are you guys still alive? If so, why did you abandon me? Was it to protect me? I guess. I'm a pirate captain, and I'd think you'd be proud of me. I hope to meet you guys one day._

This was Jake's first entry in the new journal that Peter gifted him with. After what Peter told him, he was more eager to find out who his parents are. He knows their names, and knows that they abandoned him. And should he ever find him, he has a lot of questions for them.

After putting his journal on a shelf, he soon joined his crew mates for a well deserved rest after a long day of fun.

Somewhere outside the hideout of Pirate Island, a shadowy figure chuckled evilly as he clutched something in his arms. He stared at it, and back at the hideout with another chuckle.

"Very soon, my son... once you find this journal... you will be all mine once again."

 **Oh my. It looks like whoever this guy is, he wants Jake and he wants him now. But wasn't that a cute little flashback to when Peter met Baby Jake? Next chapter, is when Jake finds something, and he and his mateys find out some cold hard truths to Jake's backstory. So until then, I shall see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Journal

**Greetings, my friends. Here is another chapter of JSOTP! I'm trying to focus on my other unfinished stories other than J &TS 4 in order to catch up on this. It's a good thing the semester is almost over for me. Anyways, this time, this is where we get to the meaty stuff, and pretty much the main plot of the story. Jake finds his mother's old journal, and reads it. And you'll have to read this whole chapter to the very end... to figure out that horrifying truth that Jake learns... (DUN! DUN! DUUUUUNN!)... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Moving on!**

Chapter 3: The Journal

That next morning... or rather, the very early next morning, Jake woke up feeling very restless. He didn't a whole lot of sleep that night, especially since he yet again had another dream about his apparent parents. This time his father threatening his mother yet again about leaving him and taking the baby with her. He had no idea why his father was so desperate to keep his mother. Maybe because he loved her so, but why did he threaten her so much?

It just didn't make any sense... not to him, at least.

Jake didn't condone violence in any kind of way or form. He would never even hit a girl. So he didn't see a reason for his father to threaten with violence.

Sitting up in bed, he figured that since dawn was nearing, perhaps a walk outside would due him a great deal of good. So after getting out of bed and getting dressed, he walked out of the hideout and outside on the beach, where the sun was beginning to rise.

It was so beautiful.

Jake smiled as he took a sniff of the fresh ocean air. It even looked like a nice day to take a swim, or surf a wave.

 _There's a lot that I can do today, but better do one thing at a time- wait! What's that...?_

Jake took a closer look out in the ocean, and noticed something floating towards the shore. What was it? He took a closer look, and noticed that it was a book of some sorts. As soon as it landed in the sand, he picked it up and dried it off. It was a dark red book with the words 'The Journal of Katrina DeFlora'.

Could it be?

Curious, he opened the book, and the first two things he noticed... was a bunch of pictures in a pocket on the backside of the cover, and writing on the first page.

'For my loving son, Jacob, should he ever find this journal and learn about my many travels'

It is!

This journal belonged to his _mother_!

The pirate boy was more than enthusiastic as he ran back into the hideout, "Crew! Crew! Wake up! You won't believe what I found on the shore!" He called as he ran back into the room, where his mateys were just waking up.

"What is it, Jake?" Izzy asked, yawning softly.

"My mom's journal! I found my mom's journal on shore!" He answered, showing them the red book. Now this got them interested as he opened the book, "And I know it's my mom's, since she wrote that it's for me to read about all of her adventures." He explained.

"Coconuts. Was your mom a pirate?" Cubby asked.

Jake shrugged, "I'm not sure, but maybe when I read her entries, I'll find out."

Skully reached into the pocket of the book and pulled out the pictures inside, "Check it out, you've got some photos." Jake took one and stared at it. It was a picture of a little baby... it almost looked like... him."

"Is that me?" He asked himself.

Izzy giggled, "Aw, you looked so cute as a baby."

Cubby took another picture, "Hey, is that... your parents?" He asked.

Jake looked at the picture. It was indeed a picture of a man and a woman holding hands. For some reason... the man looked rather familiar to Jake. But he couldn't put his finger on it. The woman however.

"She's so beautiful, Jake. She could definitely be your mom." Izzy pointed out.

Jake couldn't help but nod, "I guess you're right... she does look like me. Well, I guess it's time to start reading. I can't wait to learn more about my parents and their adventures."

With that, the crew headed to their map room, where Jake sat down at a table and turned the page, reading the first entry, " _'Today is the first day of my adventures with the crew. I cannot wait to explore other islands and take pictures. There's so much to see.'_ " He read.

The crew smiled. So Jake's mother was an adventurer. _This is amazing._ He thought as he continued to read, " _'I met the cutest first mate ever. I think his name is Graham. He greeted me so sweetly with a kiss on the hand. I think he likes me. But my is a he feisty one. Got hot headed with one of the other crew members. It was rather amusing.'_ "

"Graham must be your dad." Cubby pointed out to Jake, who nodded once again.

"'The Captain of the ship told us that we would be exploring an new island that's bound to have ancient artifacts and other things. All I know, is that I shall have my camera ready. Oh dear, Graham is looking at him. I really think he likes me. Well, let this be my first entry of my journal. Until tomorrow, love Katrina.'"

Skully chuckled, "It looked like your folks turned out to be quite the lovebirds at first sight."

Jake chuckled back, "I guess so. Especially with how she talks about how he looked at her. Let's read about more of my mom's travels." He then turned a page to the next entry, and began reading once again, " _'Our first exploration was a success, we found a lot of treasure. Jewels, gold, pearls, and rubies. And Graham found a beautiful ruby necklace... and he gave it to me. Oh how sweet of him. Now I'm sure he loves me. Well, back to shore we go. Until tomorrow, love Katrina.'_ "

"Aw, that's so sweet how he gave your mom a necklace, Jake." Izzy sighed, "So romantic."

"Yeah, I know." Jake said to himself.

He was really starting to love these stories. From what he has read so far, it seemed that his father had a crush on his mother, and that necklace proved it. _Wow, my parents sure loved each other... I wonder if they still do..._

And with that, the crew continued to read through the journal. Jake's mother wrote about many of her crews adventures (and looking at the pictures she took), from finding treasure, to discovering new lands, to even fighting off dragons and mystical beasts. It wasn't until they got to near the end of the journal, was where things started to get interesting.

But soon... the interesting stuff that Jake would soon find out... was going to haunt him in a matter of minutes.

"Okay... next entry..." Jake flipped the page and began reading, " _'Today is the single most happiest day of my life. After two years of traveling with him, Graham has finally confessed his love for me... and he proposed to me! With a jewel he found on one of the islands we explored. Of course I said yes! I can't believe that this is happening. I have found my true love! And who knows what adventures await us in the future. Until the wedding, love Katrina.'_ "

"So, that's when he finally decided to tie the knot." Skully squawked, "About time."

"That's so cute and romantic." Izzy sighed again.

Cubby nodded, "Kinda like how Captain Hook likes Red Jessica."

 _I wonder where I come into the story._ Jake wondered in his mind as he turned the page to the next entry, " _'Today was the day of the wedding. And it was absolutely wonderful. I can't believe we've come to the day where Graham and I would say 'I do' to one another. And the cake was also delicious. Now, we're off to our Honeymoon, on a tropical island, before we continue our adventures with our captain. Until then, love Katrina.'"_

After reading that entry, he read the next one... but it seemed less happy than the past entries.

" _'Well... today had ups and downs. I found out that I was pregnant, which I am thrilled over. I'm going to be a mother, isn't that exciting? As I went to tell Graham the good news, he also had good news. He has been recruited to join the crew of Captain Colossus. Which would mean that... he would be overseas... or at least that's what I thought, until he said that Colossus would allow me to join the crew as well. I was delight... and then I told Graham that we to bear a child... and... he didn't seem happy in the least. In fact, he sounded rather furious, saying that we don't have time for a child since we're so busy on adventures, but I assured him that it would be fine, and we can take care of our child. He still sounded rather unsure about this. So although I'm rather disappointed that he's not more happy like I am... I have hopes that we can raise our baby together. Until next time, love Katrina.'_ "

Jake frowned. So his father apparently thought that they didn't have time for a baby. He thought that he didn't have time for him. To read that was a little heartbreaking, but maybe things turned out differently when he was born. Only one way to find out.

He turned the page, and began reading the next entry.

" _'Oh splendid days! March 1, 2001, our baby is born. A beautiful little boy, with hair as dark as night, and eyes green as emeralds, but his skin was a bit tanned, like his fathers. I shall name him Jacob. Jacob Graham Hutchinson...'_ "

Jake stopped there for a moment to read that name again.

Jacob Graham Hutchinson.

That was _his name_.

"Jake... it looks like the baby in that picture really is you." Izzy realized.

Jake didn't answer, as he continued to read the entry, " _'Oh, I can't wait to spoil my little Jacob. I have a feeling that one day, he will grow up to be just like his father one day. Until tomorrow, love Katrina.'_ "

After that that, Jake closed the book for a moment, to fight back the tears that were trying to pour out of his eyes. His mateys soon took notice, "Jake... are you okay?" Izzy asked with concern.

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just a little emotional." He quickly said, "Let's continue reading." He opened the book again to the next entry... which was even less happy than the one about his mother's pregnancy.

" _'Jacob is six months old today. It should be a celebration. But it was anything but. Lately, Graham has gotten extremely bitter lately. He seems to have some resentment over Captain Colossus. Could it be jealously? I'm not sure. But for some reason, he took his anger out on me. He did something I thought he would never do. He... hit me. Repeatedly I might add. If it weren't for the captains other crewmates restraining him, he would have kept going for longer than a minute. It was the most frightening moment of my life. I hope he won't do that again, especially not in front of Jacob. Until next time, love Katrina.'_ "

This entry shocked the crew, but no one was as shocked as Jake, but at the same time, he wasn't too surprised either considering how the dreams and visions he's been having seemed to prove that his father... could get violent. But he tried not to think about that as he read the next entry.

" _'Jacob is getting bigger and bigger every day. Eight months old now. But Graham has been getting more and more angry and violent, and he continues to take it out on me. The worst is that he keeps threatening to kill me if I dare try to leave him and take Jacob with me. But I couldn't possibly even think of leaving him. I love my Grim too much to leave him, no matter how violent he seems. Oh, Grim is his nickname, since he likes to lurk in the dark for some reason. Until next time, love Katrina."_

Grim? Now that name sure sounded familiar.

Jake immediately flipped to the next page to read the next entry.

" _Graham and I had the fight of a lifetime today. It started out as a simple discussion on how to raise Jacob when he got older. Graham had the audacity to suggest corporal punishment and physical discipline. Never would I ever hit my child, so I had to disagree. Of course he got angry with me and told me that he had control, not I, even though I am the mother. I just hope by the time Jacob is one... Graham will soften up. Until tomorrow, love Katrina.'"_

"I can't believe that your dad was abusive..." Izzy said.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn out the same way, Jake." Cubby added.

"I guess I get it from Peter." Was all Jake said before turning the page. This was the second to last entry.

" _'I can't take it anymore. Graham has become more and more violent. I was thrown overboard at least twice in one month. I can't leave him, but I also can't let poor little Jacob suffer the same violence like I am. I can't believe I'm making the choice I'm making... but it's for Jacob's own good. It's time... I say goodbye to my baby... love, Katrina."_

Jake could guess where this was heading, as he flipped to the final page of the journal... only this time, instead of a normal entry... this was a letter... addressed to Jake himself.

 _'To my dearest Jacob, should you ever find this. My love, today is the day I shall put you on a raft, and send you to the nearest island... where you will be safe. My precious little boy should you ever find this journal, I hope you read every single page of my adventures with your father. I wish I could take care of you longer, but it's not safe on this ship... not anymore. But one day, should I still be living, we will see each other again... but if not, then I hope you shall meet your father... and bond with him... live with him. Whoever finds you must return you to your father immediately if you cross paths with him. I love you so much, darling, I love you Jacob, and I will never forget you... until we meet again... love, Mommy...'_ "

That did it.

Jake officially let his tears fall. That last entry hit him right in the feels. Izzy put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, "I can't believe it... it's true..." He said quietly, "I really _was_ abandoned... but for a good reason, I guess."

"And if you ever meet your dad again... you have to live with him." Izzy pointed out.

"But if that's true... then that means you'll have to leave us... right?" Cubby asked with worry.

Jake shook his head, "No way, crew. I could never leave you guys. My parents may be my family, but you guys, Peter, and all of our friends on Never Land, you're all I got. And I don't even know if my parents are still alive. And even if they are... I'll tell them that Never Land is my home, and I'm not going anywhere."

Izzy, Cubby, and Skully smiled as they gave their leader a hug. They wouldn't let anyone take their friend away from them... and that would be a promise.

Suddenly... Jake realized something, "Wait a minute. Mateys, one of these entries said that my dad liked to lurk in the shadows... and that his nickname... was Grim... he was a first mate... to Captain Colossus..." He slowly said.

"Jake, what are you saying?" Izzy asked.

The pirate captain opened the journal, showing the entries to prove his point, before he slowly grabbed the picture of his mother and father. He looked more closely at his father... before he paled in completely and utter horror, "No..."

"Jake?" Cubby asked.

"What's wrong?" Izzy was worried.

Jake turned to his friends with a look as if he had seen something truly horrifying... and honestly, he felt as if he had indeed seen something horrifying, as he uttered these words...

"My... father... he's... the Grim Buccaneer!"

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNN!**

 **So, we learn a bit about Jake's parents, and we finally learn that horrifying truth.**

 **That's right. The villain who's there, and yet not there. The villain who appears in Season 4 of CJATNLP, that dark and... well grim villain, is in fact, Jake's father. And as you can tell, Jake is NOT gonna take this well. Next chapter may be a bit emotional, and we'll see Grim confronting Jake about this matter. And it won't be pretty. So, until next time, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4: Cold hard truth & Goodbye

**Good day, mates! Here is another chapter of JSOTP! This is the aftermath of Jake's terrifying discovery of who his father is, and how he reacts to the whole thing. Oh, and Grim appears to confront him too, telling something that's even worse. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The cold hard truth

Father.

Evil.

Grim.

The evil Grim Buccaneer was his _father_.

How did he not figure it out sooner?

The journal said that his father was Captain Colossus's _first mate_. It said that his nickname was _Grim_. It said that he was _everywhere yet nowhere_. How did Jake not put two and two together the moment he read those facts?

He... couldn't believe it...

He was the son... of Grim.

That moment when he uttered those words to his mateys... he fled the room, suddenly feeling sick. He ran out of the hideout and towards the ocean, holding his stomach as he retched. He hadn't really eaten anything that morning, so he couldn't really empty his stomach. But if he could puke his own insides out, he would.

Who knew learning about your past could make you so violently ill?

Jake fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He just couldn't believe it. He really couldn't.

 _How_ could he be the son of Grim?

 _How_ could he be the son of one of the most cunning mysterious and black hearted villains next to Captain Hook?

And most importantly... _how_ did he not turn out like him?

How was it that Jake didn't take after Grim in the slightest of ways? Was it because of being raised to be good by Peter? Perhaps. But now he could see why his mother abandoned him.

She really _was_ trying to protect him...

... from Grim!

But now Jake realized something else...

From his dream and from his mother's journal. She wrote that if he were ever to meet his father... he'd have to _**live**_ him...

Live... with _Grim_?

No way.

Jake refused. He promised his mateys he would never leave them, and there was no way he was going to break that promise. But, at the same time, this is something his mother wanted for him... so should he do what she says?

"Jake... are you okay?"

The young captain turned to see his mateys walking towards him. Izzy knelt down to touch his shoulder, "Yay hey, no way. I can't believe that the Grim Buccaneer is your father..."

"This is so bizarre." Cubby added, "A villain is your dad?"

"Are you sure it's not someone who looks like him?" Skully asked.

Jake shook his head, "No... that's him alright. I can't believe it either. I'm even more shocked that I didn't realize it sooner. It all makes since, especially with what my mom wrote in her journal. But now here's that other question... my mom wrote that if I ever met my father again... to live with him. But I know that I would NEVER live with that snake. I promised you guys that I would stay."

But in his own mind, he was wondering if that promise was worth keeping... if it was worth doing what his mother wanted.

"But an even bigger question is how am I gonna confront Grim himself about this? How can I even face him knowing that he's my dad?"

"How about you face him right about now?"

Now that was a recognizable voice. Jake cringed as he stood up, turning around to come face to face with the Grim Buccaneer himself. The villain smirked right back at the glare that formed on Jake's face, "Go away, Grim." He simply said.

Grim chuckled, "Now, Jake. Is that anyway to greet your father?"

"I don't care! You're not welcome here!" Jake shot back. "Leave!"

But the villain didn't leave at all. He just stood them with that mocking grin on his face, "So, you finally know the truth, my son." He said, "It was about time you did, so now you can fulfill your mother's wishes."

"What wishes?" Jake asked.

"Why, her request that if you and I ever crossed paths, that you would come to live with me, just like a father and son should." Grim replied, "And frankly, I agree with her."

Jake glared harder, "I would NEVER live with you. I promised that I would never leave my crew. And I certainly would never live with a sneaky and greedy snake like you! If you're really my dad, then tell me, when is my birthday?"

Even though the journal was enough proof, he had to ask him just to be sure.

Grim chuckled, "Didn't you read that pathetic journal of your mothers? But I know your birthday like the back of my hand. March 1st, 2001. You're feisty, just like your mother. I knew when we first met on the Mighty Colossus, I knew it was you from the start."

Skully, who had been silent this entire time, spoke up, "Hold on a sec. If you knew Jake was your kid from the start, then why didn't you say somethin' all those times we fought?"

Now that was a good question, "Yeah, why didn't you reveal yourself sooner?" Jake also asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought it would be more fun if you found out for yourself, _Jacob_..." Grim answered, "And I knew that journal would be the perfect aid in your discovery. You managed to find out all by yourself."

Jacob.

He called him _Jacob_.

He called him by his full first name.

"And as much as you may not want to believe it, this is no charade. It's real... Jacob Graham Hutchinson."

And now he called him by his complete _full name_.

"Well, even if you are my real father. I'm still not going to live with you, ever!" Jake replied.

"Oh, but wouldn't you want to listen to your dear mother?" Grim asked, walking circles around the pirate boy, "If you don't fulfill her wishes, she would be very heartbroken. She wants the two of us to _**bond**_..."

Bond?

With a villain?

No way.

"As if I could ever bond with a villain..." Jake muttered, "But I like it here on Never Land, and I'm staying right here. So you can tell Mom that I'm sorry, but I have to be here for my mateys."

But in his own mind, there was one word that Grim said that stuck to Jake.

Heartbroken.

His mother would be _**heartbroken**_ if he didn't do what she wanted? Is that what he was doing right now? Breaking his mother's heart? She wanted him and Grim to bond. But could he bond with _**Grim**_?

The more he thought about it... maybe Grim was right.

"Think about it, Jake... would you rather play pirates with these pathetic friends... or would you rather listen to your mother... and bond with your old man... you know that saying... mother knows best. Well, she just wants the best for her little boy... did you ever think of that?"

"... No... I didn't..." Jake couldn't believe the words that just came out of his own mouth. He didn't think about that at all. But wait... "Where is my Mom anyways?" He asked.

"Who knows... I haven't seen her in years... when the ship was sank by the Strake... she and I were separated. I do not know what happened to her..."

 _Mom..._

 _If I don't do this... I'll break her heart..._

"I can't do it..." He said.

"That's right, Jake. Tell him..." Izzy spoke up.

"No... I mean I can't break my mother's heart!" Jake clarified, confusing his friends. "I just can't do it!"

"Jake, what do you mean?" Cubby asked.

The pirate captain sighed, "My mom wants this. She wants me to bond with Grim. She said so in her journal. If I don't do that, then I would be breaking her heart. And I can't do that!"

"But Grim is a monster! Your mom knew that!" Izzy pointed out, "She couldn't possibly want you living with a monster. Wasn't the reason she sent you away to was to _protect_ you from him?"

Jake nodded, "True... but... I'm sorry crew... I have to do what my Mom wants... I have no choice..."

Izzy, Cubby, and Skully couldn't believe the decision their leader was making. He actually _wanted_ to do what his mother wanted and go to live with Grim? How could he? Grim chuckled darkly, "I believe you've made the right choice... son."

Jake cringed at being called that... but he couldn't snap at it, "I believe I did... Dad."

It stung to call a villain by that name, but he felt as if he... had to respect him in someway, "But... before I come to live with you... can I say goodbye to my friends first...?" He asked. It was once request, and it was the least he could do.

Grim thought about it, and the nodded, "Very well. I suppose a final farewell is in order. But make it quick, son. We have some catching up to do..." He walked away so Jake could have a moment with his mateys.

As for the pirate boy himself, he looked at his friend sadly, and looked back, "So... I guess this... is goodbye..." He said.

"Jake, you don't have to do this!" Izzy urged, "You don't have to go with him."

"Iz, I have to do what my mother wants me to do!" He replied.

"But what about in her journal?" Cubby asked, "She knew how violent Grim can be."

"Yeah, and she wouldn't want you anywhere near him if she knew that." Skully added.

"I know. But that's why she wants us to bond!" Jake snapped, "She hopes that we could form a bond, so that maybe! Just _maybe_ we could be the father son duo we probably should be! I don't know why you are so against this!"

"Because we care about you!" Izzy shot back.

"If you care about me, you'll let me do what I want! Do you WANT me to break my mother's heart?! Is that it?"

Izzy glared at him, "No! But we also don't want you to do something you'll regret!"

Jake glared right back, with seemed to have a bit of... hatred on his face. He rarely felt this emotion towards anybody, but he would never thought that he could feel this emotion towards his own friends, "So that's it... you think I'll do something I'll regret. You don't want me to do what my mother wants and be reunited with my father! You think that's something to regret! I can't believe how selfish you're being. You know what, I think I'm rather glad that I'm leaving! So now I won't have to worry about a sorry crew like you!"

His friends gasped in shock, but now Izzy was getting mad, "Jake! It's not like that at all."

"We love you, Jake." Cubby added softly.

"Lighten up a bit, matey." Skully added, "No need to ruffle your feathers... or in your case, pirate hat."

Jake continued to glare, "Goodbye... I hope to never see any of you ever again..." He spat, turning and walking towards his father.

"Fine!" Izzy shot back, "We'll just find a new leader, you jerk!" She then felt tears forming in her eyes, before she turned and ran back into the hideout, sobbing. Cubby followed her, but Skully looked back at Jake, in hopes that maybe... they _will_ see him again.

"This is an emergency that not even pixie dust can fix..." He said to himself.

As for Jake himself, he continued towards Grim with a frown, "I'm ready, sir..." He said, before realizing something, "Wait... shouldn't I pack?"

Grim chuckled, "Oh, you won't need to. You'll already have what you need where we're heading to... but there might be one thing you'll need..."

Back in the hideout, Cubby and Izzy were sitting on the latter's bed, where the former was trying to comfort said latter, "Don't be sad, Iz. I'm sure Jake didn't mean it..." He assured her.

"Oh, he meant it all right. If he wants to live with that evil villain, then let him!" Izzy sobbed, "After all, he doesn't want to break his precious mother's heart. He wants to loyal to someone he's never grown up to know!"

At that moment, Jake came into the room. Cubby smiled, "Jake! You came back! Are you staying?"

But the young captain just went to his bed to grab his mother's journal, "I just came to get this.." He grumbled, turning his nose up at them, before exiting the room once more.

Back outside, he returned and joined Grim on the raft he had prepared for both of them, "Now, I'm ready." He said. Grim smirked, "Perfect. Now, let us venture off to our new home... you won't regret this..."

With that, the two sailed off, as Jake kept a firm and stern look on his face... not once looking back at Pirate Island.

 **Oh no! Jake learns the truth, and realized that he has to do what his mother asks, or he could risk breaking her heart. His decision results in a fight with him and his mateys, and then he was gone. Next chapter, we'll see just now Jake's new life turns out. Here's a hint: Not like he hoped. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: My not so great new life

**Hey guys. Happy July! It's also my birthday! (Confetti falls) Here I am with another chapter of JSOTP! This is where we see what Jake's life is gonna be like with Grim. And... yeah, it's not going to be pretty. So brace yourselves...**

 **Warning: This chapter contains some child abuse. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: My not so great new life

It seemed to be forever since Jake had left Pirate Island. He sat quietly in the little boat with the Grim Buccaneer, whom he had earlier found out was his birth father. He didn't dare speak or make a sound. He had no idea what was in store for him when they arrived at their destination. All Jake could do was look at the journal which belonged to his birth mother.

He wondered where she could be right now. Was she dead? Was she still alive? He had no idea. All he knew is, he wouldn't let her down by doing what she wanted him to do.

The young captain then thought about the nasty fight he had with his crew mates... uh, ex-crew mates is more like it. For some reason, he didn't seem to feel any remorse for the words he said. He didn't even seem to care that one of them was crying. Who was it? He couldn't remember... and he didn't care.

But... why was he feeling this way?

Whatever, he didn't care. He was going to do what he felt was right...

But... was it the right choice?

Soon enough, they were approaching a shoreline. It didn't appear to be Never Land at all. It looked a lot more dark and gloomy is even be Never Land. As soon as they landed on the island, he got out slowly, very unsure about this.

Grim noticed his hesitance, and smirked, "Fear not, my son, there's nothing here that can hurt you... now come... when we arrive at our... uh, humble abode, we'll have a little talk about what I expect from you..."

And come with the villain Jake did, following behind him through the thick trees and vines. He could see eyes popping out from all over staring right back at him. He suspected that they maybe just animals... but what kind? He didn't want to think of that as he just kept walking. Grim could sense how the boy was feeling, and chuckled to himself,

"If he thinks this is scary, then wait until he sees what I have in store..."

They were walking for a good ten minutes, until they reached what seemed to be a big yet spooky looking house, "Welcome home, my son..." Grim said, as he urged said boy inside, unlocking the door.

When Jake walked in... it looked rather nice, but he still continued to feel rather uneasy about this, "Now, that we're here, Jacob, I think it's time we go over some rules regarding this household... you must do EVERYTHING I say, speak only when spoken to, and do not cross me... or else it'll result in serious punishment..." Grim told him.

... Jake didn't like this already...

He didn't want to be ordered around by this villain. Grim may be his father, but he was still a villain regardless, "You actually expect me to follow your rules...?" He asked.

Grim then frowned, "Of course I do. You are my son, Jacob, and I expect you to respect me!" He shot back.

Jake glared right back at him, "You want respect? Then learn to respect others. You are one of the most evil villains I've ever known, and you have _no_ respect for anyone, not even those you've teamed up with in the past. So you can't expect me to give you respect if you can't be respectful-"

PUNCH!

The pirate boy fell to the floor with a hard thud. He groaned as he rubbed his cheek, where a bruise was quickly forming. Did Grim just... punch him? He looked up at the mysterious villain, who glared at him, "You ungrateful brat!" He growled, grabbing Jake by the shirt collar, "I bring you to a nice home, and you think you can just sass me like this? Your own father!"

"You may be my father, but that doesn't mean I love you!" Jake snapped. Big mistake, as that earned him another punch, but this time in the gut, and he felt himself being thrown in the wall. Grim gripped his neck, "You WILL learn to love me, whether you like it or not, Jacob. Well, it looks like you'll need to have your first taste of discipline..."

Discipline?

That did not sound good at all...

Before Jake could even question this, the villain began to drag him to a nearby door. Grim opened it, as it led to a flight of stairs... going down. He continued to pull the boy into what appeared to be a basement... but what Jake saw in the basement made him pale.

On the walls were various weapons, notably ones used for torture, in the corners were chains and shackles, and on the floor... appeared to be red blood stains... blood? Jake didn't even want to think about that as he was thrown to the floor by Grim.

"Remove your shirt, boy..." He ordered.

Jake gaped, "What?! Never!"

"Boy, you will do as I say!"

"Never! Never! NEVER!"

That was when Jake wished he had never refused, as Grim suddenly grew a sword, and began slashing at Jake's coat and shirt, ripping both to shreds, "You've just made this harder for yourself, Jacob..." He growled.

With that, he grabbed the boy again, and pushed him into the wall, with his back facing his father. He then chained the boys arms to the stony wall, before he went to grab something off the nearby wall. Jake paled even more, when he saw Grim taking hold a whip, as he snapped it.

"And now, Jacob..." He started, "It's time for you to see an example of what shall happen if you disobey my rules..."

With those words, he swung the whip up and sent it crashing back down against Jake's back, causing the boy to scream in pain. The whack left a long, red line, where blood began to drip out slowly. Jake was about to tense up, when he felt another sizzling and agonizing strike to his bag. Grim started to pick up rhythm, striking his son over and over.

Jake continued to scream and cry out in pain. He made several attempts to struggle and escape, but couldn't. The chains hold him where too tight and rough. So all he could do was stay there and endure the agony he was feeling right now.

The whipping only lasted for a good two minutes, but for Jake it felt like two hours. Grim dropped the whip and began to observe the boys back. It was completely covered in bloody whelk marks, with the blood dripping on Jake's pants and the floor below him. The villain smirked, "I think that's enough for you..." He told him, giving him a harsh slap on his wounds, earning him a small whimper from Jake.

As for the pirate boy himself, he felt as if he was about to pass out. The pain was unbearable, and not even thinking happy thoughts could distract him from it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he refused to let Grim see him cry. He felt the villain freeing him from the chains, as he fell to the floor, breathing heavily... "No more... no more... please..." He pleaded slightly.

"Then you will learn to respect me and abide my rules..." Grim told him, "Look... I'm not going to be that parent who lets their child do what they want. You will learn discipline... and if you don't... this whipping will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you next..."

Jake gulped slightly, and nodded, "Yes, sir..."

"And from this point forward, you will address me as 'Father'. You misspeak, you will receive punishment..."

Another nod.

"And don't you forget this... you may be my son... but you are STILL the pirate brat that has defeated me many times before, so you are still my enemy. Do I make myself, clear... son?"

"Y-Y-Yes... Father..."

Grim chuckled.

"Good boy..."

With that, he grabbed the boys arm yet again, and led him upstairs. Soon, they were in the kitchen, as Grim said to him, "And another thing, now that you'll be living here, you're going to be doing plenty of work around this house. Have to be useful for something. And you can start with cleaning the house from top to bottom. I expect you to be done in three hours, or else..."

Jake frowned. As much as he liked to keep things ship shape back at Pirate... no, he refused to acknowledge his old home. What was it again? He forgot. But either way, he didn't like the feeling of being forced to do chores. But he couldn't protest, so he nodded, "Yes, sir..."

"Good... now get to work..."

Grim then left, as Jake grabbed a broom and began sweeping. Normally, this would be easy, but the pain in his back was making this rather difficult, and it was even more difficult to distract or ignore the pain. What's worse is that blood was still dripping. So he would have to mop that up later.

Was this going to be how his life would be from now on? Was he going to suffer harsh punishment from Grim, even if he didn't do anything wrong? That villain made it clear to him. That would be the case

He made it clear that Jake was still his enemy.

He made it clear that he wasn't going to be any less cruel to him than he was before Jake made this discovery.

And he made it clear that he didn't love him... at all.

Thinking about that brought more tears to Jake's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Why should he care whether or not Grim loved him? Or even _liked_ him. _He_ didn't like _Grim._ And he didn't plan on liking him.

"If he doesn't like me... fine. I don't like him, and he can kiss my little pirate butt for all I care..." He said to himself, not aware that Grim walked by, and happened to hear him.

The villain chuckled, "Well, I'll be damned. If he's going to talk like that, then I'll make sure that he'll be kissing _my_ ass after I'm done with him. He thinks he's going to have things go his way, well, he's got another thing coming."

 **Ouch.**

 **So it looks like Jake's going to live a very abusive life with Grim if he doesn't cooperate with him. I don't know why I like writing this stuff, I guess I'm just used to it. Next chapter, we'll continue with Jake as he decided to explore his new home. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you! Now I shall go celebrate my birthday!**


	7. Chapter 6: Exploring my new home

**(Walks in, chuckling nervously at the angry audience)**

 **Hiya, folks. Been a long time since I last updated this one, huh?**

 **Audience: YES!**

 **Well, I'm trying my best to play catch up, especially with exams have come and gone for me this semester. I'm back home now, so I have plenty of time to update since I won't be going back to school until January.**

 **Anyways, This chapter, we'll continue to focus on Jake, especially for the majority of the story. After all, it centers around him. He decides to do a little exploring around his new home, and he might learn some new things about his mother... and while he does it... he starts to develop some... dark thoughts... I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Exploring my new home (and my thoughts)

An hour.

It was only an hour...

And the only place Jake had finished cleaning was the kitchen, dining room, and living room. He had to head upstairs to clean, and then hopefully he would be done... but it wasn't easy to do chores when your back is all wounded.

The boy winced as he felt the whip marks on his back throbbing. The blood had dried up quickly, so Jake was able to mop up the spots that fell on the floor. All while he had done this... Grim had been watching him carefully.

"Remember, boy... you have two hours left... if you don't finish by then... you'll be taking another trip down to the basement..." The villain warned.

Jake glared at him in response, but continued mopping the floors.

By the time he was done with that, he moved to upstairs, where he began mopping in the hallway. For some reason, Jake could feel as if Grim was still watching him from afar, despite the fact that he was still downstairs.

He tried not to let that bother him as he continued to clean. As he did, he noticed that one of the doors had caught his attention, but there was a sign on the door as well...

DO NOT ENTER

That made the pirate boy very curious.

 _Hmmm... I wonder... no, I shouldn't. Grim might catch me, and punish me again. But... he's downstairs, and I'm upstairs. He's less likely to..._

Although he was conflicted, Jake decided he should just look inside. He could pass it off as if he were cleaning that room. He slowly grabbed the knob and twisted it, surprised that it was unlocked. The boy tiptoed inside and looked around.

Why would Grim keep a room that was apparently meant to be secret... unlocked?

But yet... it looked like an ordinary room. What could be in here that Grim wanted to keep secret?

But soon, Jake would find his answer, as he happened to look at a nightstand near the bed. There were framed pictures of a woman... and she looked familiar... too familiar.

The pirate boy soon recognized her as his mother as his mind flashed back to the picture of her and Grim from inside of her journal. "Mom..." He whispered as he reached out to touch the photo.

Suddenly, it was as if he could feel her love surrounding him by touching the picture. Oh how, he wished that she was here... that she would come back... wherever she was...

It dawned on him that Grim never did tell him about the whereabouts of his mother. Was that another secret that he didn't know? If it was... he wanted to know... and if no one would tell him... he would find out himself... even if it were the last thing he did.

Jake continued to search around the room, looking under the bed. He found a few things, such as an old baby blanket which he suspected to be his. There was a tag that had a message on it.

'Jacob really loves his blanket. It's so soft, that he falls asleep fast with it'-Katrina'

A message from his mother. How thoughtful...

He looked under the bed again, to find a cardboard box. He looked inside to find a lot of baby stuff, such as toys, books, and other things. Jake found another tag that read, 'Jacob's toys and books. He loves to point to the pictures in the books, and he loves the noise his toys make'- Katrina.

It made sense for his mother to save all of his old stuff, but Jake didn't understand why _Grim_ did. If the villain resented the boy so much, he would've thrown all of this stuff out... wouldn't he...?

He slid the box back where it belonged, and moved to a vanity There was a mirror, and on the desk was make up and jewerely, where he found yet another tag with a message.

'Jacob always managed to get into my makeup. I'd always find him with his face smeared with lipstick. He's such a little rascal, but that's why I love him so much'-Katrina.

Jake had to chuckle at that. So he was a little scamp as a baby. He then noticed a necklace on the desk, which had a green emerald jewel, almost matching his eyes. And. not surprisingly, he found a tag attached to it.

'My anniversary gift from Graham, after a full year of marriage. I am so grateful for this man. I can tell that this relationship will last a long time...'- Katrina.

Last a long time...

Well, judging by his current predicament, Jake can tell that their marriage didn't last long at all. He thought back to his mother's entries in her journal, about how Grim would... hit her.

He didn't understand how that villain could treat such a sweet woman that way... and now was doing the same to his own _son_...

No matter what would happen next, Jake would get through this... on his own... he didn't even need Pirate... Pirate... he still couldn't remember the name of his own hideout... nor the names of his... crew?

"I... Irene, was that her name...?" He said to himself. "Cody... no... was that it? And that bird... was it a parrot...?"

Jake decided to push that thought out of his head. _That crew was trying to prevent hme from doing that I had to do, as far as I'm concerned, they could all drown for all I care._

The boy then mentally cursed himself for thinking that, _That was dark... why would I wish death on someone I know...?_

Trying to ignore that suddenly murderous thought, Jake continued to do his job. After all, he still had two hours to work. He wanted to forget about that... hideout... those... crew mates... and Never... Never... oh what was the name of that island?

He couldn't even remember the name of his old home...

 _I wonder what it would look like if that old island burned... that would be a brightening sight- what am I **thinking**?!_

Jake shook his head rapidly. Where were these dark thoughts coming from? That was his home... his old home... and he thought about what it was be like if the whole place caught on fire. What was going on?

The pirate boy again attempted to ignore it, as he decided that he spent enough time in the room. The last thing he wanted was for Grim to catch him. So after putting everything back in it's place, he left the room and continued to mop.

Soon enough in another hour, he was done, as he stood in the living room as Grim checked up on his work. While he did, Jake noticed a few more things, such as a book with yet another tag on it.

'I gave this book to Graham as a birthday gift. He seemed to really enjoy it a lot. I'll be sure to get the next editions'- Katrina.

So Grim likes to read huh?

 _I'd love for that... uh, flying boy to read my fist!_

Jake facepalmed, in an attempt to get that thought out of his head, "Jake! What is wrong with you? Why are you thinking these things? You are _**not**_ violent at all!" He chided himself, before trying to reevaluate himself.

 _Not that flying boy... Grim. I'd like for Grim to read my fist... in his face!_

Despite replacing the boy with his father, it really didn't make that thought any better. The boy sighed to himself as Grim came downstairs, "Well, Jacob. I'm impressed. You managed to clean everything without leaving behind a stain or smudge." He said with a smirk.

Jake sighed with relief. It looked like he was avoiding punishment for the first time.

"So I believe a reward is in order... are you hungry, my son?"

Hungry was an understatement. Jake was _famished_. He hadn't eaten anything since he left Pirate... Island? Was that the name? Whatever, he hadn't eaten in a while. "Yes, Father. I'm starving..." He replied.

Grim smirked, "Well, help yourself to something in the dining room. I have a feeling it'll be something you'll like."

Jake nodded, thanked his father, and was prepared to head to the table, before Grim warned him, "You had better enjoy this meal I have prepared for you, for I will only feed you when I feel you deserve it. And if you make a mess, you will clean it, but not before you face punishment, understood?"

The boy gulped and nodded, "Yes, Father..."

"Good boy... now, go and enjoy some nourishment... if you don't want it to be the last thing you put in your stomach..."

With that, Jake headed to the dinner table, which had so many delicious looking foods. He saw spaghetti and meatballs, fries, pizza, burgers, gumbo, mac and cheese, and many desserts such as pies, cake, and cupcakes...

... And it was all for him.

He had no idea if he could eat all of this, but he had better make the best of it, since Grim would only feed him if he deserve.

"I had better eat so I won't be hungry for a week..." He said to himself...

And so, Jake sat down and started munching on the veggie burgers. He was grateful for this, but that didn't mean that he was going to like Grim at all. This kind gesture wasn't going to get that villain any respect from Jake, that's for sure. No matter what nice things Grim could do, he was still a villain.

As he ate, he couldn't have but think about those dark thoughts he had. Why did he have them? Where did they come from? And most important... why were they directed at his old crew mates and Never... Land. Never Land! That was it.

 _Why would I want horrible things to happen to them...?_ He thought to himself, _Maybe because they are a bunch of uncaring pricks and deserve to die- No! Stop it, Jake! This isn't like you..._

He groaned as he rubbed his head. He had to get to the bottom of this...

He continued to help himself to the tasty food... before he looked down at a knife lying beside his plate. He picked it up and studied it. Why was he suddenly so fascinated by this sharp blade.

 _I wonder how much blood would come out if I stabbed that British girl deep enough..._

Jake didn't chide himself this time for that thought...

 _I'd say the fat boy needs to lose some weight... some blood weight... the parrot might taste good fried... and that girl... that... that... pink wearing **wretched little witch**... I'd say her heart should meet this knife... _

As he thought about this... a devilish smirk crept among Jake's face as he gripped the knife tightly...

 _They will pay... they will all pay... for trying to deny me from breaking my mother's heart... and most importantly, for what this experience has turned me into..._

 **Good lord...**

 **Not even a day living with Grim, and Jake's already thinking negative and evil thoughts. Not only does he not even remember the names of his crew and even Pirate Island, he also wants to kill his crew for what they tried to do. What will Grim make of this new behavior from Jake? And how will Jake deal with these thoughts? On the flip side, we learn that Katrina liked to write notes about certain things... and that secret room will come up again in the future. So until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, as always, please. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Am I changing?

**Hi ho, Kermit the Frog here- I'm just kidding, it's Nellie. I'm back with a new chapter of JSOTP. After recently finishing up my biggest story (Jake & Tori Stories 4), I have more time to update my other stories, including this one. So that's a good thing. Anyways, as for this chapter, we're gonna see just how many negative thoughts Jake can think of... and how Grim will take advantage of that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Chapter 7: Am I changing?

Jake stared at the knife for the longest time, thinking dark thoughts, about how he would _love_ to hurt someone with the knife. Just... anybody... he wanted to see blood on the knife...

The boy suddenly shook his head again, _What am I thinking? Why am I thinking like this? This isn't like me at all to... want to kill somebody with a knife..._

He looked at the knife again, _But at the same time... seeing blood might not be such a bad idea..._

"Jacob! I hope you've finished eating."

Jake gulped, before setting the knife and resumed his meal. The last thing he wanted to do was make his father angry again. And he still had a lot to finish, but darn it, he was a Never Land- No! Not anymore... he was a pirate... a simple pirate... and he could do it.

He couldn't get punished... not again.

After another hour, Jake was finished, and how it was time to clean and wash the dishes. That alone would be an easy task... if it weren't for the piling dishes and plates that he _had_ to wash. But nevertheless, he had to do it, less he wanted to be whipped in the back again.

As he washed, he came across the same knife he was so fascinated with earlier. Looking to make sure he wasn't being watched, he slipped the knife into his pants pocket. He had some plans for that knife later on...

Grim soon came into the kitchen to observe his son's work, chuckling, "I see you're still working. Exactly what I expect from you... now, as soon as you're done, I want you to take a bath, and then I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping."

"Yes, Father..." Jake nodded, as he continued doing his current job.

Within twenty minutes, Jake had finished cleaning, as Grim led him upstairs to where the bathroom was. Once again, he was warned to clean up after himself after bathing, or else it would be punishment time. For Jake, taking a bath was extremely difficult due to his injured back. He knew that some warm water on the wounds would help... but he couldn't quite reach it.

Before Grim left the room, Jake called him, "Father... can you help me wash my back, please...?" he asked.

The dark man looked slightly annoyed, but nodded, "I suppose I could help you clean those wounds..." He said, kneeling beside the bath tub, and grabbing a wash cloth. Gently, he dabbed at the whip marks, earning small grunts of pain from the boy.

To be honest, Jake was surprised by how gentle Grim was being. He expected him to roughly handle the cloth, but no. He was... softly dabbing at it. Maybe Grim was being... nicer?

... No. Not even this will get Jake to love him. He's still a villain, and he's not to be trusted. At all.

 _This water feels good... but I bet I could make a fried chicken out of the bird if the water was hot enough..._

Jake shuddered a little, but found himself speaking to Grim, "Father... may I tell you something...?"

"What is it, my son?" Grim listened.

"Um... I've been having these thoughts... about my... old mateys... these thoughts... are about hurting them... I've been thinking deadly thoughts about killing them... I want them to die..."

Grim was quite surprised, considering that this was coming from the very same pirate boy who was all about good will and being brave. Why in the world would he think about death and evil...?

Suddenly, a manipulative thought crossed the villains mind as he responded, "I believe you are just thinking about it... because they betrayed you..."

"Huh?" Jake was confused.

"Your friends attempted to stop you from leaving them for selfish reasons, did they not?"

"Yes.. they did..."

"Exactly, so it's only natural if you wish for revenge and vengeance on them..."

"But... I could never hurt anybody..."

"Of course... you're too good for that..."

Jake let all of that sink in. Earlier, he did have thoughts about wanting to make his friends 'pay' for what they tried to do. But now... did he really thought to stoop to Grim's level and do something truly evil...?

The man himself just chuckled, "Don't worry, son... it's most likely a phase."

 _Although, it would be interesting to see Jake take revenge on his friends..._ He thought with an evil intention.

After his back was clean, Jake had continued the rest of his bath, before getting out and drying himself off. Grim wouldn't allow him to put bandages on his back, so it looks like he'll be sleeping on his stomach for the night...

That would NOT be fun...

Speaking of sleeping, Grim showed the boy where he would be sleeping... a dark and slightly dusty room. With an uncomfortably lumpy bed, and a wall full of stains and cobwebs.

"Isn't there a much cleaner room...?" Jake asked Grim, who frowned.

"Would you rather sleep in the basement after facing punishment?"

The boy shook his head quickly, "No!"

"Then don't question the things I ask of you. You do it! And you will sleep in this bed, no matter how dirty it may look!"

Jake glared at the man that was suppose to be his father. He had a pretty good comeback in mind, but for the sake of his poor back, he kept his comeback to himself, nodding, "Yes, sir..."

"Good... now, pleasant dreams, Jacob. And sleep well, for we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"What are we doing tomorrow...?" Jake asked, confused.

Grim just smirked, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough..."

With that, he closed the door and locked it... locking Jake inside with no other way out. The boy sighed as he sat on the bed. The only source of light was a dimly lit lamp on the desk net to the bed.

He wasn't looking forward to this sleep out all.

 _Grim will definitely get some complaints tomorrow..._ He thought bitterly, before shaking his head. Complaining and trying to be smart with Grim only landed him with a punishment now. There was no way he could insult him and get away with it...

 _I suppose if I cooperate with Grim tomorrow... he'll go easy on me... but if I get my hands on those... those... those traitors, I won't go easy on them..._

The pirate boy groaned, trying to get that dark thought out of his head as he lied down and put his pillow over his face...

The next day... and the days to follow

Jake was awaken at the crack of dawn by his father, who informed him that he had a lot of work to do. And as the boy guessed, it was more chores and work around the house. But this time... anytime Jake messed up... he was whacked by a horse crop.

"You're not scrubbing hard enough!" WHACK!

"Do it again!" WHACK!

"That needs to be SPOTLESS!" WHACK!

 _I'd like to whack those traitors, then they'll know how I feel!_

And anytime Jake had the guts to sass him, it earned him a trip to the basement for a whipping. Fresh new wounds stung Jake's back as he resumed scrubbing the floor...

And this was only the first week...

As he did so, he remembered he still had the knife in his pocket... he wanted to take it out and use it... however... Grim was still watching him. He couldn't get caught by him again.

"And when you're done with the floors... you can start mopping up the blood down in the basement..."

... That did it right there...

 _Those other fools are next after I'm done with YOU, Grim!_

Now furious and not wanting to go back down to that dreaded basement, Jake stood up and faced the man, with a stern glare, "No... not again... NEVER again!" He yelled, retrieving the knife from his pocket and raising it high, with murderous intentions!

Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Grim has fast reflexes, as he moved out of the way of the knife, grabbing Jake's wrist, swiping the knife, and twisting it painfully. The boy exclaimed in pain, falling to the floor, and clutching his wrist.

As for Grim, he couldn't help but chuckle, "I must say, I'm impressed that you even _attempted_ to even try and attack me. Unfortunately, you're not as smart as I am..."

"I refuse to go back to that basement, even if it's to clean it!" Jake growled, glaring at the man with hateful thoughts, "I refuse to let you control me, Grim!"

SLAP!

Jake fell to the ground, rubbing his sore cheek as he frowned deeply from the slap he has received from the crop.

Now it was Grim's turn to glare, "Have you forgotten already that I own you now?! You are MY son! And you will do as told! Now you had better straighten out, or else you'll be cleaning the blood that you shed after I'm done with you..."

Jake continued to scowl at the villain for about another minute... before nodding, "Yes, Father..."

"Good boy..."

With that, the boy continued doing his job.

 _Am I... changing...? Is this new environment affecting how I feel about certain things...?_ He thought.

As Jake continued to work, Grim started to think.

 _So... the boy has been thinking rather evil thoughts about getting vengeance on his friends... perhaps this could be used to my advantages. This all started after I punished him for the first time... if I whip him into good shape and make him love me... and hate those other brats even more... then he'll truly be the son I envisioned him to be..._

The wicked man chuckled deviously, having cooked up a villainous plan to make Jake his own little me... er, mini him...

 **So Grim's planning to manipulate Jake's little mind using his negative thoughts. This is honestly a messy chapter, and I apologize for that, since not a lot happened. Next chapter is gonna be a bit more dark, and the chapter after that, we'll see Izzy, Cubby, and Skully again. So, as usual, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: My Breakdown

**Hey, guys! Time for yet another chapter of JSOTP! This will be the beginning of Jake's breakdown and descent into complete madness as Grim decides to do some things to the poor boy to increase his hatred of his friends. Things will get ugly pretty quick. So you might want to read at your own risk.**

 **Warning: Contains more child abuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: My breakdown

Jake was working as fierce as he could to clean the dishes from Grim's meal. The boy hadn't really eaten since the big meal he had received a few days before, so he was starving, and if he did a good job on the dishes, he would get to eat again.

He scrubbed as hard as he could, but his situation wasn't helped at all by the fact that Grim was watching his every move. This is what he wanted. Should Jake make even the slightest slip up, and he could finally do what he wanted to increase the boy's anger and hatred side.

"Keep it up, son..." he said, "For you know what happens should you mess up..."

The boy gulped and nodded, "Yes, sir..."

With that, he began to scrub the dishes harder now... but it seemed that he was scrubbing a lot harder than he intended. For suddenly, the harshness caused the dish to slip out of his hands... and onto the floor, shattering it.

Jake paled in fear...

As for Grim, he just shook his head and chuckled, "And you were doing so well, Jacob. I'm disappointed. Looks like I'll have to deliver your punishment now."

But the boy soon got in his knees and began to beg, "Please, Father. No punishment. I can clean it up... give me another chance... please..."

Jake felt ashamed and embarrassed that he had to resort to begging just to avoid punishment. But it didn't even matter at the moment, for Grim had grabbed him by the shirt collar, and dragged him back down to the basement, "I'm afraid begging won't help you, Jacob. Such a pity that you have to even try. Whatever happened to the brave pirate who wants revenge on his friends...?"

That question seemed to be mocking him, and something about it set Jake off.

"Are you trying to call me a coward?!" The boy asked, now struggling to get free.

"Ah, now you get feisty." Grim chuckled, "I love it when my victims get put up a fight..."

Victims?!

Grim had other victims?

Well that would explain the blood that was already present prior to Jake's arrival. But now, it looked like he was about to become Grim's newest victim as he was thrown to the floor of the basement.

"It seems that my more vicious punishments haven't been working so well... so, before I get to that, I'll start with a rather... basic punishment. One that is very common for little brats like you..."

Jake had no idea what he was talking about at first, but when he saw Grim pull up a chair and sit in it, it became clear.

He was going to spank him.

The boy immediately tried to flee, but the man was quick, and grabbed the boy, pinning him on his lap, "No! No! Let me go!" He snarled, struggling as hard as he could.

"I'd settle down and be still if I were you, boy..." Grim warned, "Unless you'd rather have me use something _other_ than my hand for this..."

Realizing that anything type of instrument, such as a paddle or belt would be worse than a hand, Jake stopped moving, and with a sigh and whimper, went limp in the man's lap. He began to expect the swats...

What he did not expect, was for Grim to grab hold of his pants, and pull them down. Next was his boxers.

Oh no...

Not the bare bottom.

Jake cringed as he felt Grim's gloved hand on his bottom. With a sick grin, the villain raised that hand and brought it down forcefully.

 _ **SMACK!**_

The impact left a red hand mark, and a stinging sensation. Jake hissed in pain, but didn't have time to recover as another harsh slap violated his backside. And another... and another. Soon it became a rhythm of whacks, one after another.

"Please, Father! Please, stop!" The boy begged, kicking his legs after each whack.

But Grim ceased his kicking by pinning down Jake's legs with his own. This caused the boy's bottom to be high up in the air, which made for a much better target for Grim, "It's going to take more than just begging to get me to stop." He said as he slapped away.

This time, it started to become much more painful, that Jake started to yell out in pain. Every thunderous whack from Grim's hand left pain that felt like he was being set on fire.

"If you want me to stop..." Grim started, "... then you're going to have to tell me how much you hate your ex-friends, and how much you love me..."

"I... could never love you!" Jake growled, blinking back tears.

"Are you sure...?"

"NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"

"Suit yourself..."

With that, and to Jake's horror, Grim not only sped up the whacks, but also brought is hand down much harder than before. The pain was starting to become unbearable, "PLEASE, STOP!" He begged again.

"Then say that you love me!"

"NO!"

"The more you refuse... the worse it'll get. I suggest you choice wisely, Jake..."

Realizing that Grim was right, Jake felt as if he had no other choice... "I... I... I love you!" He exclaimed, "I love you, Father! I love you, and I hate those traitors..."

"I know you do, Jacob..." Grim chuckled, giving the boy ten more brutal whacks before stopping, and shoving him off of his lap.

Jake began to rub his sit spot. That was _beyond_ embarrassing. He can't believe that happened. Never in his life would he ever expect for his hide to get tanned so badly, especially not by one of his enemies. He looked at Grim, who smirked back.

"Who do you love...?" He asked.

The boy frowned, "You, Father..."

"And who do you hate...?"

"Those traitors..."

"Good boy..."

With that, Grim forced the boy up on his feet, as he dragged him over to to the wall, and chained him up, "Now it's time for the second part of your punishment..." he announced, "But this time, we're going to make it into a little game..."

Jake looked up weakly as the villain held up a leather strap, "Answer these questions... who do you love, Jacob?"

"Certainly not you!" The boy responded sharply.

 **WHACK!**

That response earned him a whack to the stomach, leaving a thick red line across.

"I'd suggested answering that correctly next time." Grim said, "Who do you love...?"

"My... mateys..." He started to said, before receiving another whip from the strap. "No... I hate those traitors... I love you, Father! I love you, and I only love you! You're the best father in the world!"

Jake hated the words that were coming out of his own mouth. But Grim was loving it as he chuckled, "Good boy... I love you too... I know I'm a better person than those traitors you once called your friends..."

"Traitors..."

"That's right. They're traitors... they thought they wanted what was best for you..."

"But they didn't, Father... they thought wrong... wait... they didn't..."

 **WHACK!**

"They didn't... they tried to make me break my mothers heart..."

Jake was only trying to keep himself alive by doing this... but he started to embrace the words he was saying. He was starting to believe that they were true. That Grim was the best father... and that his friends really were traitors...

 _I hate them..._ He thought bitterly, _They thought they could control my thoughts... but they thought wrong... I am my own person... I make my OWN decisions... they have no say..._

As for Grim, he chuckled. Jake was slowly breaking down, just as he planned. _If I can break him down any further, than perhaps he will be insane enough to want to seek vengeance on his ex-friends... just to show what they've caused..._

"One more question, Jacob... what would you like to do to those traitors...?"

Jake whimpered, "I... don't know..."

 **WHACK!**

"Sure you do... they tried to make your decision for you... surely you want to seek some sort of vengeance on them..."

 _"I have been having rather dark thoughts about hurting them..."_ Jake thought, _But they were just thoughts... I don't mean them... no... they deserve it... they deserve it all! They're the reason I'm suffering! Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Peter, Wendy! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM MUST... MUST... MUST..."_

When Jake didn't answer, Grim was about to strike him again-

 _ **"DIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_

What caught the villain off guard was Jake standing up, grabbing the strap and throwing it afar! He then grabbed a knife off the wall, and pointed it at Grim. The boy's eyes had a mad look in them, and a frown so dark, that it startled Grim upon first glance.

"They... will... pay..." He growled in a deep raspy tone, "They must... suffer... so what they've done to me... I won't rest until... they..."

Hot angry tears rolled down Jake's cheeks, as Grim went from shocked, to delighted. His plan worked! The boy was suffering a mental break down... however, this was the beginning... he thought he needed to do more to break the boy... but it seemed that the boy was broken enough.

The man walked up to the boy, who was shaking uncontrollably, and attempted to calm him down, "Now, now, my son... you shall get your revenge on your friends soon... but now, you must prepare..."

"I hate them so much..." Jake sobbed, finally calming as he dropped the knife and fell to his knees, "I want them to die..."

Grim nodded, "I know, Jacob... and you'll get your chance to end their pathetic lives... but now I think it's time you rest."

With that, he picked up the boy, and over to another corner of the basement. Sitting there... was a small rusty iron cage. When Jake saw that, he looked at his father with confusion, until Grim explained.

"This is the third and final part of your punishment... you will sleep in this cage for the night."

"No! Wait, Father, please!" Jake started to beg, but he was soon dropped into the cage and locked in tightly. Immediately, the rust and sharp edges dug into the boy's skin, at points scraping him, "Please! I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

But Grim just chuckled, "Sorry, son. But you must pay the price for your sins... pleasant dreams, Jacob!"

With that, the villain let out a frightening laugh that scared Jake even further. He ascended the stairs and closed the door, leaving the basement completely dark.

As for Jake, he punched the bars of the cage the best way he could while in such a small space. This only fueled his anger more and more... towards his friends more so than Grim.

 _Look at what you've done..._ He thought evilly, _You... my old mateys... you've caused this... and when I get out of here... you'll pay... you'll ALL pay dearly for this..._

He then noticed another knife right close to him. Reaching through the bars, he grabbed hold of it and studied it. As he did, a smirk crept among his face... and this was more devilish and insane than more...

The boy chuckled evilly... and in a rather psychotic way...

 _One way or another... you will **pay**..._

 **... Uh...**

 **...Uh...**

 **Well... Jake's officially lost it, and you can thank Grim for that. Now our poor boy is dead set on getting 'revenge' on his friends for what they 'did'... but we all know they didn't do anything (hint hint). Next chapter, we'll check up on the two remaining crewmates and their parrot to see how fairly they've been holding up since Jake left them. Just to give you guys a break from the torture Jake is going through at the moment. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review as always, please. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Crew without a Leader

**Hey guys. Time for another chapter of JSOTP! I'm working to get this one done as soon as possible. Not sure how many chapters are left, but like I said, working on it. Anyways, as for this chapter. After seeing Jake's mental breakdown, we're gonna take a break from the mayhem and go back to see Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, and how they've been doing since Jake left them. We'll also learn something about all of this that the crew, nor Jake, even knew. I hope you enjoy this more calmer chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 9: A Crew Without a Leader. But is there hope?

"Dinner is ready, Iz..."

"... Thanks, Cubby..."

The small pirate boy placed the salad sandwiches and tomato soup on the table. It wasn't much, but Cubby hadn't been making as many meals as he wanted... not since... it hurt to think about that day, but the small pirate boy took his mind off of it, as Izzy trudged towards the table, sitting and eating quietly. Cubby soon joined her, watching her carefully. He could tell what she was thinking, as he was thinking the same thing.

It had been a week and a half since Jake went off to live with Grim, and since then, the three remaining crew members haven't been the happiest... Izzy especially. They all missed their leader terribly (Izzy didn't want to admit it though), and they wanted to see him again. But it sure wasn't looking like that was happening anytime soon.

Cubby had been using map browsing to distract himself from their leaders absence, but it hard due to Izzy's moping. Skully had been more optimistic, and tried his best to cheer his mates up, having hope that one day, Jake would come back to them.

But for Izzy, however, had no hope of that. Not after the way Jake so coldly bid them a farewell. That nastiness confirmed to Izzy that her friend was leaving for good, and his decision was final.

And honestly, her current state scared Cubby, and worried Skully.

As the two pirates ate their dinner, Skully flew in the greet them, "Hey, that looks good." He complimented Cubby's work.

"Thanks..." Was all he said.

"It really is good..." Izzy spoke quietly.

Skully could tell that his friends were once again less than happy, so he tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, you know, tomorrow's a good day for a swim. What do ya say we head down to the Lagoon on Never Land?"

It took a few moments, for them to answer, Cubby speaking first, "Maybe later, Skully."

"I'll pass..." Izzy responded bitterly.

"Are ya sure?" The parrot asked, "You'd be missing out on some-"

"I said... I'll pass!" Izzy once again responded, this time with a much harsher and sharper tone. This caused Skully to reel back in shock, and it made Cubby wince in small fear.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Izzy... are you okay? Coconuts, Jake is better at this stuff than me-"

The pirate girl then shoved his hand away from her, "Don't mention his name! I don't want to hear that name ever again!"

"But Jake's our matey-"

Suddenly, Izzy stood up and banged her hand on the table, "No he's not! Not anymore! When are you going to get it through your heads that Jake is GONE?! And that he is NEVER, and I mean, NEVER, coming back!"

Cubby shrunk even more in fear. Never had he seen his friend so angry.

After a few moments of silence, the girl sighed after realizing what she did, "I'm... sorry..." With that, she ran out of the room. As soon as she was gone, it was Cubby's turn to sigh, "Did I say something wrong, Skully?" He asked his bird friend.

"No way..." Skully shook his head, "I think Iz is still hurt about Jake leavin' us. And... as much as I try to be optimistic... she might have a point... Jake might not ever come back... he seemed pretty set on doing what his mom wanted."

"I miss him, Skully..."

"Me too, matey..."

"And I can't imagine living with Grim of all people would be any fun..."

"Knowing that creep, he's probably making Jake's life miserable..."

After that little conversation, the two decided that they should check up on Izzy. They retreated to the bedroom, and there she was, face in pillow, sobbing her eyes out. Cubby walked over to her and rubbed her back, "It's okay, Iz... I know you miss Jake..."

Izzy sat up and wiped her tears away, "I don't..." One look at Cubby's concerned face, and she let out another sob, "Okay... I miss him... I miss him a lot... and it hurts me even more that... he'll never come back."

"Don't say that... maybe he will come back... maybe he'll change his mind."

"I doubt it... when he talked about not wanting to break his mothers heart... he meant it, Cubby..."

Cubby didn't know what to say after that, so he just sat there, thinking of something. After he did, he spoke again, "You know... if Jake won't come back to us... maybe we can get him back? Or maybe visit him."

Izzy look at him, "I don't know... Jake made his decision, and after what he said to us, I don't think he wants to see us ever again. I doubt he's even thinking of us."

"But what if he needs us? He could be in trouble, and we could help him."

"We don't even know where Grim took him..."

"Oh..."

Again, the two sat in silence, thinking about other possibilities that could allow them to see their best friend again. Izzy had looked to her right, and on her nightstand, was a picture of the crew together, with Peter...

Peter...

That's it!

"Hey, maybe Peter can help us!" She suggested, "He knows a lot about us. Jake told us about how he found him when he was a baby."

Cubby smiled, "That's right. Good thinking, Iz! Let's go contact him."

"Crackers! I was wondering when we could call him." Skully added.

The trio went to their trusty light, and did what Peter told them to do whenever they needed him. Using their Pan signal, they managed to call him, and within seconds, he was there.

"I came as fast as I could!" He greeted, hugging the two pirates, before noticing something strange, "Uh, where's Jake?"

Izzy frowned, "That's why we called you..."

With that, she and Cubby both recapped the past week to Peter. From Jake finding his mothers journal, to learning about his parents, to Grim taking him away from them. All of that information was a lot for Peter to take in, especially since he was just now finding out.

"Why didn't you guys call me sooner?" He asked, "You mean to tell me Jake's been gone for a week?!"

Cubby nodded while Izzy said, "I've been too hurt by Jake's departure. I thought that he wouldn't ever come back, but I miss him... we all do. So we want to see him."

"And that's why we called you now..." Cubby added, "Maybe you know where Jake lives..."

Peter sighed, "I don't... and honestly, mateys... I feel like this is all my fault."

"What're you talkin' about, Peter?" Skully asked, "How could it be your fault...?"

That's when Peter flew into the hideout, signaling the crew to follow him. And follow him they did, into the hideouts library. Peter seemed to be searching for something between the books, and after a few moments, he found what he was looking for. It was a folded up paper.

"This..." He showed the paper to the crew, "Is the note that was left with Jake when I found him as a baby. It was written... by his mother."

This surprised them, as Peter read the note out loud, 'Please take care of my little Jacob. He is in need of protection, for he is in danger. Should he reunite with his father, you must return Jacob to him as custody. God Bless- Katrina DeFlora.'"

"So... Jake was meant to be returned to his father after all..." Izzy realized.

"I thought something was fishy about that... but I guess I was wrong." Skully added.

"But I still don't see how it's your fault, Peter." Cubby also added.

Peter frowned deeply, "Well... I did tell Jake about the note... but I left out one piece of information that should've been the most important..." He explained. He didn't say anything after that, which prompted Izzy to ask, "What was it, Peter?"

"I... didn't tell him that his mother requested for him to be returned to his fath- er, Grim. I... didn't want to give him up like that, so I kept that a secret of him, so that he could stay on Never Land always..."

He allowed his feet to hit the ground as he walked to a chair and sat down, "But now I realize how stupid I was... I shouldn't have done that... and now... Jake is in the clutches of the Grim Buccaneer... I never anticipated that _he_ would be our mateys father!"

Peter put his face in his hands, "Oh, I can't believe this is happening..." He moaned, "Who knows what that brute is doing to Jake...?"

"Peter..." Izzy said softly, "It's not your fault... you didn't know... and if you didn't keep that part of the note a secret, we may have never met..."

"Or had an awesome leader and friend like Jake..." Cubby added.

Peter looked up at them sadly, "I know... but friends should never keep secrets from each other... Mothers request or not, we have to get him back, and when we do, I'm going to be honest and tell Jake everything."

"That is, if we know where to find him." Skully pointed out.

"Funny you should say that..." Peter replied, "The Grim Buccaneer has quite a few hideouts that I've managed to discover. I know a lot about that old creeper."

"You do?" Cubby asked. They had never know Peter to ever encounter Grim before.

"Sure. I've tussled with him a few times. I prefer messing with ol' codfish, but Grim is a lot of fun to tangle with too. Anyways, I know where some of his hideouts are. If we scout them, maybe we can find Jake, and even ol' creeper fish too."

This made Izzy, Cubby, and Skully happy. This was their chance to see and maybe even save Jake once and for all, "Do you think we can do it, Peter?" Izzy asked.

"Grim can be pretty tough." Cubby added, "What if we never-"

"Never say never, matey!" Peter said with a smirk. "But... now that you mention that... we could use some help. Why don't we send a little bird to spread the word?"

Skully knew what that meant, "I'm on it, Peter!" With that, he flew out of the hideout, setting off to find the most help he can find. As for Peter, Izzy, and Cubby, they decided to get ready.

Whether Jake liked it or not... they were going to get him back, no matter what...

 **And now, a rescue mission has commenced. The three remaining mateys have been pretty sad without Jake, and Peter actually blames himself for letting it all happen. But now they plan to get Jake back, with some help that is. Last chapter, we focused on Jake, this chapter, we focused on his mateys, next chapter, it's going to be a mix of that. We'll even see Wendy again, so a lot to look forward to. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue Underway

Hey **guys. I'm back with another chapter of JSOTP. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this is late. I'm back in college, I'm dealing with stuff, so please forgive me. I'll try to get back on board with updating my stories. So be patient and bare with me.**

 **Anyways, This is where everything will merge together, or at least begin to merge together. Jake's mateys are off to save him, while Jake himself is waiting for them to arrive.**

 **Someone suggested that I hold off on revealing Jake's plan and letting the readers find out. To be honest, I hadn't thought of Jake having a specific plan, especially since he's too mentally broken down to even think of a plan to get revenge right now, but now that you mention it, I could probably work it out somehow. So shout out to that reviewer. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Without further to do, let's read. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Rescue Underway

In less than an hour, Bucky was sailing across the Never Seas, traveling to who knows where. Skully didn't have a lot of luck finding extra help, since some of the greatest pirate captains on the island were not around or too busy, yet sent their best regards.

The closest he was able to get was Wendy, whose brothers were still sick, so she was on her own, and standing on the small ship next to Izzy and Cubby, "Jake is in the clutches of a mysterious villain?" She asked, "How dreadful?"

"Yeah. The Grim Buccaneer is Jake's father." Izzy told the London girl, who gasped in horror, "And according to the journal from Jake's mother, she wanted them to live together. It's been almost two weeks since he left."

Wendy was shocked. How could this be? "Oh my stars. Poor Jake..." She then sighed, "I fear that... this is my fault..."

"What do you mean?" Cubby asked in confusion.

"The last time I visited Never Land, Jake came to me to talk. He told me about how he was having dreams... about a woman abandoning her baby on a raft to protect him from his father. I suggested that he seek out knowledge of his backstory... oh if I hadn't done that, he might still be here..."

Peter, who was sitting by the steering wheel, flew by and stood beside Wendy, "It's not your fault... it's mine... I was the one who found Jake as a baby all those years ago... there was a note to give him to his father if they reunited... but I never told Jake _that_ piece of information... I hid it from him... if I hadn't... then... Jake..."

Wendy could immediately tell that Peter was close to tears at this point, as she pulled him into a tender hug, "Peter... it's not your fault... not at all..."

"And it's not your fault either, Wendy." Izzy added, "None of us saw this coming... no matter how things ended up..."

"And it won't matter, 'cause we're gonna find Jake and hopefully bring him back home to Pirate Island..." Cubby added also.

Both teenagers looked at each other, before smiling. The younger tykes had a point, and they were most definitely right. They couldn't blame themselves for what happened to Jake. What was important is that they get him back?

Peter put on a determined face, "You mates are right. Jake needs us..."

"And we're gonna save him." Wendy added with a smile, "Time is of the essence..."

"So Peter. Where is Grim's first hideout...?" Cubby asked with curiosity.

The fly boy looked out in the distance, which was starting to become less sunny and more foggy, "It's a little hard to see due to all this fog, but I remember one between just off the coast of Never Land, which shouldn't be much farther."

"Oh, I do hope we're not too late..." Wendy said with worry.

"Me too." Skully spoke up, "What if... I hate to say it, that Grim... kills Jake?"

Everyone on the ship cringed, even Bucky shuddered a little. The thought of their friend, leader, and first mate being dead scared them all, especially Peter. If that was the case, then he would feel even more guilty than he did before.

 _If Jake dies because of Grim... I'll never forgive myself..._ He thought miserably, before responding to the possibly, "Let's try to think positive, mateys. Grim may be an evil creep, but I've never seen him stoop so low as to murder."

"Maybe..." Izzy spoke, "But Captain Colossus could've died had Grim gotten his magical treasure. He sure didn't seem concerned about his old captain passing away."

"Especially since Captain Colossus was pretty old and really sick..." Cubby added, "What if Grim is planning something truly awful? What if we're next?"

Wendy placed a hand on the small boy's should to calm him, "Peter's right, we shouldn't be thinking negatively. I'm sure Jake's doing everything he can to fight against this dreadful buccaneer..."

Meanwhile...

"I worship you, Father..." Jake said in a monotone voice as he swept the floors.

Grim smirked as he watched the boy do his chores. It had been the day after the boy's mental breakdown, and he seemed to calm down a little, but he was working harder than ever in order to please his father.

He was officially broken, just as he planned.

"Yes, Jacob... continue working to the fullest..." He told him.

"Of course, Father..." Jake replied, looking at the villain with a smile that seemed to say, 'Please kill me'.

After about a few more minutes, Jake was done with this chore as Grim began to check his work, "I have to say, my son. You've done a rather swell job on all of your chores today. Not once have you made even one mistake."

Jake let out a rather crazed little chuckle, "I know that I would receive punishment if I didn't do a good job. I just want to make you proud, Father..." He replied, "I love you..."

"And I am proud, Jacob. Very proud. And we're one step closer to you getting revenge on your pathetic friends. Continue to do a good job, and you shall have vengeance..."

At hearing that, Jake's face twisted into a psychotic grin, "Oh yes, Father... they must pay dearly..." He hissed, "Pay dearly for what they've done..."

"Of course. For now, since you've completed all of your chores, I think I'll give you a free day, boy..."

The child seemed to be happy about that, as he bowed, "Yes, Father..." And with that, he disappeared... to the basement, much to Grim's surprise. Didn't Jake _despise_ that basement?

He didn't give it much thought as he walked off to do his own thing...

An hour later, and Jake was still in the basement. Grim began to ponder what on Never Land could he possible be doing back down there, especially since he hated going down there for punishment.

 _The boy seemed rather eager to even step foot down here voluntarily..._ He thought, _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what he's up to..._

The mysterious villain opened the door and walked down the stairs. By the time he got back down there... he was surprised as to what he saw Jake doing...

"Jacob... are you...?" He started to say.

"Hello, Father..." Jake greeted with an evil smirk, "I have the sneaky suspicion that those traitors might come to 'rescue' me... so... I want to be ready..."

Grim almost couldn't believe what he was seeing... and whatever he was looking at... he had to admit, Jake did a good job on it, and he couldn't wait to see the basement be put to good use again.

"Yes... I shall be ready too..."

While that was going on...

The sounds of screams echoed throughout a small island, as two kids, two teenagers, and a parrot ran as fast as they could out of a shack. Bats and rats followed out in separate places as the friends boarded Bucky and sailed off.

Peter panted as he sat down, "I guess Grim wasn't there..."

"I highly doubt he would reside in a place _infested_ with rodents and bats, Peter..." Wendy replied sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was even worse than the other hideout we did before that one." Izzy spoke up, "That one was just messy..."

"Well, we still have a few more hideouts to check out. In fact, there's another one just a few miles of this one..." Peter replied as he looked at the thick fog they were sailing through.

Cubby looked at his map, "Let's hope that this is the one..."

"Yeah..." Skully added, "I don't think I can handle another empty hideout..."

"Right..." Peter muttered, "Let's get going. Jake needs us, so we better hurry."

As if on cue, Bucky began to sail a little faster through the fog. Much like Peter said, it only was a few more miles before they reached another nearby island. Everyone nearly shivered at the sight of it.

"Dark and gloomy..." Peter took notice, "Just like Grim..."

"Do you think Jake is located here?" Wendy asked.

"Only one way to find out..."

With that, they landed ho on the island, as the kids and parrot walked off Bucky, "We'll be back soon..." Cubby told their beloved ship, "You wait right here. Soon, Jake will be coming home."

Bucky rang his bell with joy.

The group continued on forth into the deep and dark woods of the island. As they did, they heard many strange and odd noises, and saw eyes glaring right back at them. Cubby whimpered nervously as he walked close to Izzy. Wendy held on to Peter's hand for protection.

"Crackers... this place is pretty creepy. Just like Grim..." Skully whispered, as if speaking loudly would cause any of the staring eyes to attack them.

Peter gripped the handle of his dagger. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially if there was the chance of a creature lashing out at them. Judging by what they've seen so far, he wouldn't put it passed them.

"Where do you think Grim could be keeping Jake?" Izzy asked.

"Perhaps at that big house over there..." Wendy replied, point to said house right in front of them.

Peter smiled, "Good eye, Wendy. You know, you're shaping up to be a pretty good pirate."

The Darling girl blushed, "Thanks, Peter... but let us not waste more time, Jake awaits his rescue."

With that, everyone started towards the house. They reached the porch, standing outside the door, and wondering just how they were going to approach this situation. They couldn't simply just barge in, as they could potentially be running into a trap. Could they sneak in? Possibly.

Peter stared at the door, and with slight hesitation, he grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, surprised that it was open, "You'd think Grim would keep his doors locked."

"It's possible that Grim is expecting us, and _wants_ us to come through the front door..." Wendy pointed out, "And if that's the case, then we had better be careful, and go in another way."

"I've got a better idea... c'mon..."

He then entered the room, with Wendy and the rest of the crew following behind. Upon entering the house, they began to look around. They all had to admit, the house looked nice. But of course... looks can be deceiving...

"Alright, here's the plan..." Peter whispered, "We all split up and search the house for Jake. Keep safe, and be on the lookout for Grim..."

"Aye eye, Peter..." the others whispered back, before going off in different directions.

Izzy and Cubby both looked upstairs and down the halls. But every door they tried to open was locked. They hoped Jake wasn't trapped in one of them, "I really hope he's okay..." Izzy whispered.

"Me too..." Cubby whispered back.

While those two were upstairs, Peter, Wendy, and Skully stayed downstairs. Peter was in the living room, Wendy in the den, and Skully in the kitchen.

"Grim sure has a lot of stuff..." Peter said to himself as he looked at some items and under furniture.

Wendy noticed a book shelf, and grab a book to look through it, "How curious... this Grim person must love reading... oh, stay focus, Wendy... Jake must be found..."

As for Skully, he ended up finding crackers, and started munching on them, "I'll give him this, he definitely knows what I like..." He chuckled.

Aside from that, none of the friends had any luck finding Jake, and were close to just leaving the house and searching another hideout, when they heard what was at first a faint sound... but it became louder.

 _"Help... help me! Crew! Are you there? Help!"_

Izzy gasped, "That's Jake!"

"He's here!" Cubby added.

"Where are you?" Peter called.

 _"In the basement! Please! Hurry!"_

With that, they all rushed to where ever the basement was. But by following Jake's voice, they soon stood in front of the door that led to the basement. Peter twisted the knob, and opened the door, once again hearing Jake's cries for help. "We're coming, Jake!" Wendy called as they started down the stairs...

Once they made it to the very bottom... it was dark... very dark. Nothing could be seen.

"Jake... Jake... where are you?" Peter called, "We're here to save you..."

Silence... and nothing but.

"Jake...?" Peter called again.

'Are you there?" Izzy also called.

Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut. This startled everyone, until they heard a faint chuckle, before hearing their friends voice, "Yes... I'm here..." He said in a dark tone. As he did, the lights dimmed a bit, and everyone could see a silhouette in the corner of the room. They instantly recognized it as Jake, but before they could rush over to him... he threw something on the ground.

Peter was about to speak, but the object then started to spray some sort of fog or cloud or something. It spread quickly around the room, and everyone started to feel... woozy... and sleepy. In about ten to fifteen seconds flat... everyone fell to the floor.

Before Peter was fully knocked out, he noticed someone standing by his side, he looked up to see Jake wearing a mask... and what appeared to be a sinister look on his face...

The last thing he heard... was not Jake's voice... but another voice he knew all too well...

 _ **"I am everywhere..."**_

 _ **"I am nowhere..."**_

 _ **"I am here!"**_

 **Uh oh. Looks like Jake and Grim has everyone trapped. Next chapter is where we'll see what Jake has planned for his 'ex' mateys. It will also bring us to the present, where the prologue takes place, so we'll see what happens after that. Again, thanks for being patient with me, and I apologize for being a slow updater. I'll try to do better. With that said, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 11: Who's At Fault Here?

**Here it is. The ultimate confrontation between Jake and his mateys, featuring Grim of course. We'll see what Jake has planned as 'revenge' for his friends, and as stated before, this is where the prologue takes place. So sit back, relax, and enjoy a strong chapter full of emotion and realization, and a shocking betrayal.**

 **PS: BTW, check out my new Fat Albert stories 'No Class Ever' and 'Gonna Have a Good Time Again'. I recently discovered the show, and decided to write about it, and I'd really appreciate some feedback on** **both stories.**

 **Warning: Contains character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Who's at Fault Here?

Peter groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his head, only to find shackles on his wrists, making him more alert. He looked around to see Wendy sitting beside him on one side, while Izzy and Cubby were on the other side of them. They too had shackles on their wrists, along with their ankles. Peter looked up to see Skully hanging in a bird cage.

What had happened?

Soon, it slowly came back to him. They were knocked out by some weird gas that Jake sprayed.

Jake...

Where was he?

"Well, look who's finally waking up, Father?"

"Indeed he is, son..."

Now those two voices were unmistakable. Peter's eyes followed to where the voices were coming from, and from the darkness walked Jake. At first, Peter was glad to see his friend was still alive... but something about his appearance rubbed him the wrong way.

Jake's face was twisted into a psychotic smirk, his green eyes gave off a crazed look, and the most glaring thing, was the dagger in his right hand. This wasn't the Jake he knew and loved. Peter tried to stand, but he was still a bit drowsy, "Jake..."

"Shut it, Pan!" The pirate boy snapped, "I didn't tell you to talk."

Peter sat back down in shock. Never had Jake _ever_ shouted at him like that. He sat their, stunned as Grim came out of the shadows laughing, "How does it feel to be shot down by your own first mate, Pan?" he asked mockingly.

The boy glared at the villain, just as the others were starting to wake up, "Peter... what's going on...?" Wendy asked with a soft yawn.

Grim smirked, "I'll be more than glad to answer your question, my dear. Welcome to Hell. Jake's version of Hell."

At the mention of _that_ word, Izzy and Cubby clunge to each other while Skully gulped. Wendy grabbed Peter's arm in fear, while he continued to glare at Grim. Jake stepped forward with an evil chuckle, "How right you are, Father? My plan to lure these pathetic people to our home went perfectly."

"Wait? Lure us?" Peter asked in confusion, "How did you even know we were coming?"

"I had a feeling that you all would come to try and take me back..." Jake answered, gripping the dagger tightly, "You probably thought that I would return to you willingly. But guess what? I'm **_never_** coming back... so your hopes are dashed."

Grim nodded, "Of course... why would Jacob ever return and be friends with such traitors...?"

Traitors?

"Who are you calling 'traitors'?" Peter demanded, "Why would we ever betray Jake? He's our matey!"

" _Was_ your matey!" Jake corrected for him.

Cubby spoke up, "But Jake... we'll always be mateys."

That response earned the small boy a death glare from Jake, causing him to whimper and move closer to Izzy. Jake chuckled to see that, before continuing to talk, "So... you want to know what it is that caused you to betray me... I would say you already know... but since you're so eager. I'll tell you anyways. You _wanted_ me to _not_ do what my mother wanted, and that was live and bond with my father! You wanted me to _break_ her _heart_! I couldn't do that!"

"Jake. You talk about not breaking your mothers heart, but do you even know how badly you broke _ours_?" Izzy asked, frowning, "We miss you, Jake. When you left... we left... incomplete... it's not the same without you..."

Part of her hoped that that would get through to Jake. But he just leaned in and grabbed her chin, "Izzy... I don't care. If you feel incomplete, then you deserve it for what you did to me!"

"But we've done nothing!"

"LIES!"

SLAP!

The sound made from when Jake struck Izzy echoed throughout the whole room, and left everyone, even Grim, stunned, especially Izzy, who could only put a hand to her cheek as tears fell. Jake smirked, "And I thought you were tougher than this..."

He then turned away, "I was forced... to endure all the pain and suffering Grim put me through. Weeks of punches, kicks, straps, and whips. I had to suffer from it all! I _could_ have stayed on Pirate Island. I _could_ have been happy with you guys. But no! I have to go through weeks of hell! And your biggest crime... was not stopping me..."

"We DID try to stop you! To save you!" Izzy defended.

"You didn't try hard enough! I couldn't do it on my own! I... I was weak!"

"Jake... Jake, please listen to us..."

"I refuse to listen to YOU!" Jake pointed the dagger in Izzy's direction, "This... this is ALL your fault!" He hissed in a deep rasp.

Cubby whimpered, "J-J-Jake... please don't hurt us..."

"Yeah, matey." Skully added, "We only want to help ya-"

"You mean just like how you helped me _before_! When... **_he_** took me away..." Jake had hot angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at his former crewmates.

Peter then stood up and stepped forward, "Now, Jake. You know we would've helped you if we could-"

"You could've stop him... you could've stopped him!" The pirate boy growled, "But you just watched... watched as he TOOK ME AWAY!"

His friends looked at him in sorrow. Oh how they all wanted to embrace him in a hug... Izzy especially. But the way he was acting, it looked like didn't want a hug.

That's when Grim walked up behind Jake, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, children. But Jake belongs to me... he is mine... mine forever."

Izzy and Cubby held each other in fear, while Peter growled at the figure, who smirked down at Jake.

"It's too late..." Jake added, "Too late to save me now... you have no idea how much pain I've been suffering..." He then held the dagger to his throat, "And it's time you see it all..."

Silently and slowly, he dragged the dagger along his neck, blood trailing behind.

The act caused Izzy to scream. While the others could just stare in horror. Peter resumed glaring at Grim, "What have you done to our matey, you monster?" he growled deeply. The villain chuckled, "All I did was show him who the _real_ monsters are..."

Wendy, who had remained silent this whole time, seemed to catch on to watch Grim was saying, and decided to speak up, "Jake... if you won't listen to the others... listen to me..."

Jake removed the dagger, and whipped away the blood, glaring at the London girl, "Go ahead... what do you have to say? Not that'll make a difference."

"My words may not make an impact on you, considering how furious you are, but I strongly believe that you are a brave boy, a smart boy..." She started, "And you may not realize it... but this villain, though I'm only seeing him for the first time, he's manipulating you. He's filling your head with false stories and fallacies, to turn you against your friends."

The pirate boy looked down at the girl, not convinced at all, but she continued to speak, "From what I know about this whole thing, you did this because you didn't want to break your mother's heart, but ask yourself this: Is your mother even alive? Did you ever ask Grim, er, your father where she is...?"

"Yeah... he said they got separated when the Mighty Colossus sank." Jake replied, "Why do you care?"

"How do you know he's telling the truth? Like I said, this brute has been filling your head with lies and deception. He's deliberately trying to unlock your inner demons so that you feel nothing but hatred."

As for Grim himself, he watched with amusement. He was impressed that this Wendy girl was able to figure out his plan, but he knew that she would fail in trying to convince Jake that what she was saying was true, even though it was.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Jake screamed, "I refuse to listen to your lies anymore! It's time I do what I need to do! To get back at you backstabbers!"

He threw the dagger to the floor, before reaching into his pockets to pull out a knife that was bigger than the dagger. He then made his way towards Peter, who tried to reach for his own dagger, only to find that it was not on his belt. One look at the dagger on the floor, and he realized that Jake had snatched it from him.

"Jake... you don't want to do this!" He said slowly.

"I KNOW I want to do this! With every fiber in my being!" The boy snarled, pointing the dagger at Peter's throat, "You have no right to tell me what I want and don't want!"

"Jake, for what it's worth... this is all my fault... when I found you as a baby all those years ago... and when I found the note from your mother... there was something on it that I didn't mention..."

The pirate boy lowered his knife and raised an eyebrow, "Huh...?"

Peter looked down in shame, "She did want you to live with Grim should you two meet... and I discarded that part, because I wasn't willing to let go of you so soon... I'm so sorry..."

Jake just glared at him... and that glare became deeper... and deeper... it actually frightened Peter, and he wasn't able to jump away when Jake pounced on him.

"YOU BACKSTABBER!" The boy screamed, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DENY ME OF BEING WITH MY FAMILY? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

With that, he took the knife and raised it high. Wendy gasped and, without hesitation, leaped to grab the knife away from Jake, throwing it afar, "Jake, please calm down!"

All she got was a death glare in her direction, before a twisted grin, "I see you want to be first! Fine!"

With that, he attempted to jump on Wendy, but she moved out of the way, sending him to the ground. Wendy took the opportunity to try and pin him down, while he struggled, "Release me at once!" He growled.

This prompted the others to follow suit, piling on top of Jake. Together, they struggled to keep their friend at bay, as he tried to escape. Grim watched all of this with amusement, waiting to see how Jake will overcome this.

"LET. ME. GO!" The boy snarled.

"Not 'til you calm down!" Peter shot back, "Jake, you have to listen to us! We're your friends!"

"We care about you!" Wendy added.

"We stick together..." Cubby also added.

"We love you..." Izzy added with a smile.

But Jake continued to struggle, "Lies! Lies! All lies! You're trying to trick me! You're trying to take me away from my true family! You tried to prevent me from breaking my mother's heart, then couldn't save me! But now you're trying to take me back!"

Eventually, he was able to break away from the others, as he stood and glared at all of them, "It's too late... the Jake you care about so much is gone... now is a Jake who desires revenge and power... and you only have yourselves to blame.

Peter glared right back, "No! It's Grim! He's the one who turned you into a monster! We did NOTHING!"

Jake sneered, at him, going to pick up the knife, "You've all wronged me!"

He pointed the knife at Wendy, "YOU, for even suggesting that I seek out my parents!"

Then at Izzy, Cubby, and Skully.

And finally, at Peter, "YOU hid the most important part of that note from me! So you, Peter Pan, hold the most blame out of everyone!"

Grim chuckled, "How right you are, Jacob. These... traitors have wronged you ever so... so how about you go ahead and take revenge on them after all of this time? Make the kill. End it all."

Jake smirked menacingly, "Yes... I will take revenge, Father. I will take _sweet_ revenge... starting with YOU!"

"Wha-"

Before Grim could fully react, Jake plunged the knife into the villain's stomach, making him gasp in pain, and the others gasp in horror. The boy snatched the knife out, before plunging it back in again, over and over. After the tenth stab, Grim fell to the over, gagging and coughing up blood, as Jake stood over him...

"J-J-J-Jacob... w-w-why...?" He croaked.

Jake sneered, "You hold the most blame... for turning me into the monster I've become, Grim!"

With that, he made one more stab, this time in the throat.

There was silence. Peter couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He heard Wendy softly sobbing to his left, and Izzy and Cubby whimpering to his right. But all he focused on was Jake, his back turned to him, and standing over the body...

The body... of the Grim Buccaneer...

He... was dead...

And Jake killed him.

 **Wow... just wow...**

 **Bet you weren't expected this, were you?**

 **Jake goes on a blaming spree, his friends try to get through to him, but he doesn't listen, and finally, he decides to inact vengeance on the person who deserved it the most. Next chapter, we'll see just how Jake feels about the act he just committed, and how it affects him and his friends. Let me tell you to get prepared for some more emotion and self realization. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

 **PS: Don't forget to check out those two Fat Albert stories I mentioned earlier. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: What Have I Done?

**Hello, fellow readers. Here is the next chapter of JSOTP. This takes place right after the previous chapter, and now we're about to see how this is affecting everyone... Jake especially.**

 **Also, I'd like to address some things a review pointed out. On how the others, despite being chained in shackles, were able to still move around and even apprehend Jake. Well, let's just say the chains were long enough that they _could_ move around, and when they apprehended Jake, he was pretty close enough to where they could do that.**

 **As for the subject of Wendy, it's true, she never met Grim before, but she's mostly going off by what she's been told by the others. And I wouldn't say Wendy had no reactions to everything besides the end. She was just as shocked as everyone else, but tried to keep a calm composer and not panic. And the reason she cried at Jake stabbing Grim was because she was horrified that Jake would do such a thing, and that she even witness it in the first place.**

 **I know it seems like I'm making up stuff, but I just wanted to address my intentions with how I wrote things. But thanks for the critique.**

 **With that, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: What Have I Done?

Jake was breathing heavily...

He stared at the knife in his hand...

He stared at the blood on himself and the floor...

And... he stared at the unmoving body... of the Grim Buccaneer.

He didn't move from his spot. All he did was stare. The pirate hadn't quite registered what he had done, but he knew that Grim was dead. He had been stabbed repeatedly. Blood continued to pour from where he was stabbed.

Behind him, Jake could hear the murmurs from his friends. But he refused to pay attention, all he did was continue to stare at the body in front of him.

But the others... they couldn't believe what had happened.

They couldn't believe that Jake... killed someone.

Even with how evil and cruel Grim had been... he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to be slaughter that way. Not even Peter would go that far just to get rid of Hook. But... did Jake know that? Did he know what he did...?

Jake closed his eyes slowly to let all of this sink in. Soon, it dawned on him. He... killed a person. A human being. A evil human being, but a human being no less.

 _I... just murdered something out of anger..._ He slowly thought, _Out of hatred... that... that's not me... no... I didn't... I couldn't have... I could never... I **would** never... I'm... a good boy... I can't murder..._The boy dropped the knife and slowly backed away, "No... I didn't... I didn't kill him..." He began to whispered, "I..."

Seeing that he was backing near everyone, Peter took the opportunity to try and reach out to him, "Jake..."

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, "I didn't! I'm innocent!"

"Jake... please calm down..." Wendy said cautiously.

"I'M INNOCENT!"

Suddenly, Jake whipped around to face everybody, and they could see the tears streaking his face. He wore a glare that scared his friends, and if looks could kill... well, they'd be dead.

He glowered at them for another moment, before he walked to a nearby table, grabbing a key. After doing so, he unlocked the shackles on their arms and ankles, releasing them from the rusty and rough hold. Jake then walked over to the door, pulled out another key from his pocket, and unlocked it, opening it in the process.

"You're... free... you'll all free..."

"Huh?" Cubby was confused.

Jake growled, "Did I stutter? I said you're all free to go! You can leave! Now go!"

Izzy stood up shakingly, "B-B-But what about you...?"

"Leave me here..."

"We're not going without you!" Peter refused, "You're our friend-"

"NO! GO! GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT!"

Everyone just stared at Jake. On one hand, they were free to go and escape from this place. But on the other hand... they couldn't just leave Jake here... and... there were things that needed to be addressed. He was their friend, and he needed to realize that.

Peter approached his matey cautiously, "Jake... come with us... and we can talk..."

Jake turned to him with a fiery glare, "No... I'm not going... you don't deserve me! None of you deserve me! I'm staying! Now go!"

But Peter Pan wasn't about to back down that easily, "No... we're not leaving here without you... we can talk things out, you know. You've been through a lot, we can see that... but you need to understand somethings... you might have been hurt... but you're not the only one..."

He then gestured over to Izzy and Cubby, who stepped forward slowly, Skully fluttering behind. With a deep breath, Izzy spoke, "Jake... when you decided to leave with Grim... and leave us behind... it... really hurt."

Jake wanted to ignore that, but he found himself listening...

"It... made us sad." Cubby added, "We're mateys and... we've always been together. And when you were gone... we felt... um..."

"It felt like a part of us was missin'..." Skully finished for the small pirate boy, "Without you... our pirate team was... well, wasn't the same. None of us could feel any happiness since you weren't there."

"We couldn't have fun..." Cubby said, "I tried to distract myself... but it wouldn't work..."

Izzy stepped forward again, until she was face to face with Jake. The pirate boy looked at her with a glare, almost daring her to speak. When she didn't, he opened his mouth to speak until...

SLAP!

Jake fell to the floor with thud. He placed his hand to his stinging cheek, before looking up at Izzy, who was not only glaring back at him, but had tears streaming down her red cheeks, "You have no idea how devastating it was for you to leave us, leave Pirate Island, and leave Never Land! And worse, you did out of selfishness!" She said slowly.

Selfishness...

"No..." he whispered, "I did it to not break my mother's heart... I wasn't-"

"You _were_!" Izzy shot back, "You may think you weren't, but you _were_! Grim basically tricked you into doing the right then. He played you like a fiddle, and you believed him, which is even more shocking! Jake, you've known Grim long enough to not fall for any of his devious schemes! And that's exactly what happened! All because you didn't want to break your mother's heart!"

"But... the letter... Peter..." Jake was at a lost for words.

But Izzy scoffed that off, "That letter she sent may have been true, but even if we don't know your Mom, I know she wouldn't have left you in Grim's care, especially with how abusive he was! she was probably hoping he would have changed... but that sure didn't happen, did it? But now, because you allowed yourself to believe Grim's lies, you decide to up and abandon us!"

The pirate girl stepped closer, her tears falling more, "And then, even worse, was that when we tried to stop you... you accuse us of wanting to keep you from doing what your mother wanted! You thought _we_ were the ones being selfish, but it was really you! And you had the nerve! You know we would never hurt you like that!"

Cubby winced a little. He had never seen Izzy so mad before. And judging by the look on Jake's face, neither has he. But... maybe Jake needed to hear this, especially with what she had to say next.

"So... when you left us so coldly... we felt miserable. We just couldn't get over the fact that you were gone and never coming back... and then Peter came to help, and we came here to find you... and not only are you mentally broken... you've become a monster... you're not the Jake I know and love..."

Hearing that made Jake wince a bit, but he said nothing as Izzy continued her rant, "Grim's turned you into a psychotic maniac, and here comes the worst part... accusing us of trying to keep you from doing what you thought was right wasn't enough, now you accuse us of not **_not_** stopping you, despite we did EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO DO SO!"

Everyone, even Jake, jumped from that sudden outburst. But Izzy didn't stop there, "You had the audacity to put the blame on US for the suffering you went through, but not is that Grim's fault, YOU have partially blame too! You could have listened to us, you could have dismissed Grim's offer, and stayed with us and be happy! But NO! You decide to go live with that monster, get beaten every day, and become an unstable JERK!"

She stopped for a moment to let out a sob, before speaking again, "And then... you kill Grim... you did the _**worst** _ possible thing a person like you could do... it wasn't even out of self defense or accidentally... you did that with malicious intent. To get revenge... I know he did horrible things to you, but not even Grim deserved that fate. Two wrongs don't make a right! You know that, Jake!"

Izzy began breathing heavily, resisting the urge to strike her friend again, "I'm sorry you had to deal with so much, Jake, but if you ask me... you brought it upon yourself..."

This was a lot for Jake to take in. Izzy basically spelled out everything to him. He believed an enemy of his over his best friends, abandoned them to go live with said enemy, who proceeded to abuse him, breaking him down, and turning him against his friends...

Maybe... maybe she was right.

Seeing that Izzy seemed to be finish with her rant, Cubby stepped in again, "Jake... you really hurt us when you did all that... it's just sad to see you like this... and I want the old Jake back..."

"Same here, matey..." Skully spoke.

"Me too..." Izzy sighed, "But even if we get the real Jake back... it's going to take me a LONG time before I can forgive you..."

Jake bowed his head for a moment... before looking back up at his friends. The look on their faces said it all to him. They felt betrayed, abandoned, blamed for it, and worst of all... hurt.

They felt hurt...

... and he hurt them...

 _Shiver me timbers... what have I done...?_

"You... you're right... I AM a monster..." he said slowly as he stood up, "All of this could have been avoided... if I had just said no to Grim... he may be my father... but he wasn't worthy of that title... I tried to kill you guys... and I ended up killing Grim..."

Tears started to fall from his green eyes, "He may have been a terrible villain... but... he didn't deserve that... n-nobody deserves t-that... n-n-not even C-C-Captain H-Hook... I'm a monster and I only have myself to blame... I...I..."

Suddenly, the young pirate broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Everyone looked at him sadly. To them, it seemed that Jake was finally starting to realize how his choice of actions led to all this drama...

Peter knelt down beside Jake and rubbed his back, "Jake... you're a good kid... we know that. We've all been manipulated to do things... and you were no exception... but I'm glad you seem to realize what's going on... you were so insistent on going what you thought was the right thing... you ended up ditching what was really important..."

"Also..." Wendy spoke up softly,"...while you may have a real family somewhere out there... you can't forget the family that's been by your side this whole time..."

Jake looked up at her, sniffling, "My... family... my _real_ family... you guys are my family... I thought I was trying to find it... but it's been staring me in the face this whole time... I messed up... and I need help... I'm so sorry, crew... and I don't expect you to forgive me..."

Cubby smiled, "I guess it's okay... but... I think it's best to... well..."

"Keep my distance?" Jake finished for him, "Yeah. Until I can become more mentally stable again. The last thing I want is to hurt you guys again..."

"That's find by me." Skully squawked.

Izzy frowned for a moment, but nodded, "Take all the time you need, Jake..."

The pirate boy smiled, "Thanks, mateys... you're my **_true_** family..."

 **Well, there you have it. Jake realized not only what he's done, but who his real family is. And Izzy and Cubby, especially Izzy, really laid it out for him. They're hurt by his actions, and they showed it perfectly, and not hide it. It'll take a while to forgive him, but Jake knows they can't stay upset forever.**

 **Next chapter is, unfortunately the epilogue. I would have liked to have made this story a teensy bit longer, but I'll been working on it for over a year, so I figure it's time to wrap it up. The epilogue will include a bit of a time skip, just to see how Jake is recovering from this whole Grim incident. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Well, here it is. The epilogue of this story which, in my opinion, has been overdue. Seriously, I started this story all the way back in 2016, and I'm just NOW finishing it up. And honestly, I'm glad I'm finishing it up. There are other stories of mine that I can focus on now that I've gotten this one out of the way. So, this final chapter will basically be a rundown of the aftermath, and Jake's recovering from everything that's happened. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Epilogue

One month later...

Jake sighed as he looked out towards the Never Sea... he honestly found it hard to believe he how far he comes... he was even more surprised at that fact that he was still alive, given what he's been through.

But also... he was taking the time to fix and repair his mistakes.

The pirate boy thought about how one month ago... his choice of actions led him down a dark path of misery and insanity... all because he chose to believe a villain's trickery over his own friends. He thought he was doing the right thing... but it ended up making things worse... for both him and his crew.

For weeks, he suffered abuse and pain at the hands of a man... who had revealed himself to be his birth father, and the result left him mentally broken and he lost about ninety nine percent of his sanity. The villain's plan was for Jake to turn him against his friends, so that he could get revenge on them for 'betraying' him.

Jake actually felt pretty stupid for believing that his friends betrayed him. He was blind to the fact that they were actually trying to help him. As a result, he hurt them more than they hurt him (which was not at all).

And because of his fit of rage and unstable nature, Jake not only scared his friends... but also killed the man who made him this way... in cold blood...

That was the worst part of it...

The fact that he, a young pirate boy, took the life of someone. Grim... was a villain. He was trouble. He was someone to look out for. But... he was still a person. A human being, who didn't deserve death even if he was so vile.

The thought of it make Jake sick. He felt ashamed for allowing himself to do that. He murdered someone to get revenge. If there was one thing he learned in his life... is that two wrongs don't make a right...

A lesson he ignored...

And now... he was paying the price for it.

To help with his current state, Peter suggested that he take a trail separation from his crew, and instead staying in Peter's hiedout rather than Pirate Island. Jake was afraid that he'd hurt his mateys again, so he wanted to keep his distance until he was sure his mental health was getting better.

Even so, Peter was also acting as his 'therapist' and talking to him about his situation. Izzy and Cubby would occasionally pop in to see Jake, but he still insisted on keeping his distance, as to not freak out on them. They, Izzy especially, didn't forget what happened, and he felt he had a lot to make up for...

It stunk to be apart from his crew, but maybe it would be worth it in the end.

He never did find out what happened to his mother. He wondered if she was even still alive, and if so, what would she think of him now? Surely, she'd be disappointed by his actions, but maybe glad that he's taking responsibility for them too...

"What're you thinking about, Jake?"

The pirate boy looked up at his friend, who floated beside him. They were currently on a cliff next to the Never Sea, as a means to get some fresh air. Jake sighed, "About stuff... about everything that's happened... about my mateys..."

"Don't worry, you'll see them again..." Peter assured him.

"I know... but... it'll be a while before I can. I feel too unstable."

"You've been improving pretty well, you know."

"I'm just so... worried."

Peter sat down beside his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Listen. I know you think you screwed up... and you did in a way. But... I have some things I need to say as well. Like... sorry for hiding that part of the letter from your mother... it was completely stupid of me. And I'm an idiot for it..."

Jake looked up at him, "I know you didn't mean any harm... besides, everything that happened... it wouldn't have happened if I didn't go with Grim. I let him get to me, making me think I was doing the right thing... and I didn't stop to think about what I was doing. In the process, I you, my crew, and myself... if anything, I'm the idiot..."

"Jake, you're a good kid. And you made a mistake. And you learned from that mistake too. The hard way, but you learned from it. And that's a good thing. True, the memories and stuff won't go away... but you'll feel better..."

The boy couldn't help but smile as he looked out towards the Never Sea again, this time looking straight at Pirate Island.

"Yeah... I don't feel better right now... but I will..."

THE END

 **So there you have it. The end of JSOTP. Again, I would have liked to have made this story a bit longer than it turned out to be, but after working on it as long as I did, it needed to end finally. So, I apologize if things seem rushed in some places. I'll most likely come back to edit when I get the chance. But for now, I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me, reading this story, reviewing, giving feedback, and all that. Don't forget to check out my other stories by the way.**

 **With that said, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
